The color of your smile
by Constellation black
Summary: Sirius Black à Serpentard, c'est un arrogant séducteur, doublé d'un enfoiré. Ses choix détermineront le chemin que prendra sa vie. Un Black résigné à le rester ou prêt à se révolter?
1. Ce qu'un Black se doit de faire

**THE COLOR OF YOUR SMILE**

_**Résumé :** "Sirius Black? Cet enfoiré? Pas étonnant que le choixpeau l'ait envoyé à serpentard..." Préjugés, magie noire et coups bas font partie de son quotidien, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'une certaine rousse dans sa vie.  
_

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (même Sirius ^^') Sauf l'intrigue et les personnages inventés par ma petite personne._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions =D  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Ce qu'un Black se doit de faire…**_

_**- POV Sirius Black –**_

Un grand coup de tonnerre retentit, me tirant brutalement d'un rêve dans lequel j'aurais aimé demeurer encore un peu. Satané tonnerre, je l'ai toujours détesté. Le froid aussi, mais ça c'est quelque chose auquel j'avais bien du m'habituer depuis le temps. Je tournai la tête et soupirai de mécontentement. Six heure trente-sept.

Je croisai mes mains derrière ma tête, étant étendu sur le dos, et essayai d'écouter quelques minutes la pluie qui coulait à flot. Je dis bien « essayai », parce qu'avec ces machines à ronfler à côté de moi ça n'était pas une tache si aisée. Finalement je me levai d'un bond, certain que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. Le tonnerre, les ronflements, la pluie… c'était juste trop. En plus j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Comme pour en rajouter une couche, mes pieds se prirent dans un habit laissé par terre. Peut-être que c'était un de mes t-shirts, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de m'étaler royalement sur le parterre glacé. Je poussai un grognement et envoyai valser le bout de tissu en question, comme si ça avait été sa faute. Sauf que le projectile me revint à la tronche un temps plus tard."

- Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire, Black, me siffla une voix endormie mais qui se voulait cassante.

- Rendors-toi Severus, fis-je avant d'enlever le coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête et le lui rabattre sur la figure d'un geste négligeant. Un juron étouffé se fit entendre tandis que je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain.

Moi ? Chieur? Mais d'où vous vient cette idée ? Règle numéro six : _Un Black se doit d'être dominant lorsqu'il le faut._

… C'est tout.

**XoOXoxXoX**

Quelques minutes plus tard… bon d'accord, d'accord! _Une demi heure plus tard_, je ressortis, plus vraiment surpris de voir mes camarades de chambre faire la queue et piétiner le sol d'impatience devant la porte. Règle numéro quatorze : _Un Black se doit de prendre soin de son apparence_. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me pointer en cours avec la marque de l'oreiller sur la tête et les cheveux ébouriffés à la Potter. J'aurais dû lui offrir une brosse à cheveux pour Noël tiens, ça aurait été mon œuvre de charité de l'année.

Je me rendis dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, Severus à ma droite. Je mangeais en silence, lui aussi. C'était ce que j'appréciais chez lui, il ne cherchait pas à parler, juste pour combler le vide, comme ces dindes stupides qui bavaient devant mon corps d'athlète… bien quoi ? _Un Black se doit de toujours rester fier. _

J'affectionnais ce silence, c'était apaisant. Et je crois que c'est pour ça que Rogue avait obtenu si facilement mon intérêt, et puis mon respect et finalement ma confiance. L'autre seule personne de ce château pour qui la compagnie n'était pas une corvée était ma cousine, Narcissa, celle qui venait de s'assoir en face de moi, avec son sourire enfantin, ses beaux cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux que moi, bleus virant sur le gris en fonction du temps. Je lui adressai un sourire, celui qui faisait apparaître une fossette dans ma joue et la saluai.

-Salut beau brun, me répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, bonjour Sevy, rajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête vers le concerné.

Elle savait que Severus était réservé et détestait ces surnoms débiles, alors elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'affubler de petits noms plus ridicules les uns que les autres juste pour le voir rougir un peu. C'était tellement rare de voir de la couleur sur les joues de « Sevy ». Et lui aimait trop Narcissa pour dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais personnellement sûr qu'il en penchait pour ma cousine, mais ce n'était le genre de conversations qu'on abordait tous les deux.

Malefoy vint s'assoir à côté de la petite tête blonde de Narcissa et passa son gros bras musclé autour de la taille frêle de la jeune fille. Je fronçai imperceptiblement les sourcils. Je le détestais ce mec. Secrètement, bien entendu, mais quand même, ce type était bien la pire chose qui puisse arriver à Narcissa. Savoir que ma petite cousine toute fragile était fiancée à ce fils de pute ne faisait qu'accentuer mon mépris envers lui. Désolé, c'est vrai, _Un Black se doit de toujours contrôler son langage... _mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, mes pensées, personne ne peut les entendre, et encore heureux, au moins une chose que personne ne contrôlait.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Black ? demanda Malefoy en jetant un regard vers moi.

-Parce que je m'emmerde, répondis-je, après avoir compris qu'il ne parlait pas à ma cousine qui portait encore le même nom de famille, mais bien à moi.

-Tu n'as qu'à te lancer un défi, comme toujours, lâcha le blond.

-Quel intérêt, aucune fille ne me résiste, répliquai-je en me redressant un peu.

-Je ne parlais pas forcément de tes petites sauteries, fit Malefoy moqueur, Mais t'es un peu trop sûr de toi. Je connais une fille qui ne tombera jamais dans ton lit, affirma-t-il.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour me piquer dans ma fierté et ma curiosité. Surtout venant d'un type comme lui. J'arquai un sourcil, lui montrant mon scepticisme quant à ces paroles.

-Evans, souffla Malefoy.

-Evans ? répétai-je, un sourire naissant au coin de ma bouche.

C'était intéressant… enfin, c'était un défi à ma hauteur. Et en plus ça me permettrait d'enrager un bon coup Potter en marchant sur ses plates bandes. Mettre la seule fille qui repoussait Potter dans mon lit… Malefoy était un génie !

… Enfin je m'emballe peut-être un peu, Malefoy restait un crétin congénital, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir de bonnes idées, il faut l'avouer. _Même si c'était tous les 32 de l'année_.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Severus.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil suspicieux. Depuis quand mes petites parties de chasses comme il les appelait l'intéressait ? J'essayai de sonder son visage, mais comme d'habitude il restait impassible. J'aurais aimé avoir une aussi grande maitrise de moi-même, enfin… _Mère _aurait aimé. Oui, parce qu'_Un Black se doit de ne pas montrer ses sentime- _comment ça vous avez compris la chanson ? Je vous rappelle que ça faisait seize ans que j'entendais ce genre de conneries moi, ça finit par s'encrer dans la tête, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Pourquoi ? répliquai-je.

-C'est une sang de bourbe, et elle est à Gryffondor, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

Severus, Severus…

- Ce ne serait pas la première, fis-je.

J'imaginais déjà le visage furieux de l'empoté aux lunettes et je jubilais d'avance. Severus me jeta un regard dégouté et je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Qu'il s'occupe de ses oignons. Je regardai discrètement la réaction de ma cousine, mais celle-ci semblait s'être congelée depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy. C'était peut-être sa manière à elle de se protéger…

Mes yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à la table des lions. Je cherchai la jeune Lily Evans et la trouvai, entrain de rire avec ses amies, des filles banales. Mais ce qui différenciait Evans des autres était cette lueur pétillante et sauvage au fond de ses iris verts… ou bien était-ce l'importance qu'elle avait aux yeux de Potter, deux places plus loin qui la couvait des yeux et qui me la faisait trouver plus intéressante ?

Franchement, il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Ce qui me fascinait chez lui c'était son obstination à vouloir perpétuer dans la cour de la rousse alors qu'il s'était ramassé autant de claques que de refus. Comment pouvait-il accepter de se faire perpétuellement humilier ? J'allais me faire un plaisir de lui arracher la victoire qu'il cherchait depuis cinq ans déjà.

….Mais d'abord, je devais trouver un plan.


	2. Toujours pur

Heyou !!

Merci à LaLouisaBlack, Ichina63, et mel925 pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragée à continuer cette histoire qui me semblait être un grand bordel dans ma tête ^^.

J'ai mis du temps à poster la suite, parce que j'ai réécrit une grande partie, ça ne convenait pas à ce que je voulais, et je devais mettre de l'ordre dans les idées. Je veux rester cohérente dans le caractère de Sirius Black, mais en même temps, le fait qu'il se trouve à Serpentard pose quelques complications. Ce Sirius là ne peut pas vraiment être pareil que le vrai.

En tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous ne vous laisserez pas impressionner par la longueur ( ^^') et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Gros bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Toujours pu****r **

J'étais étendu sur mon lit, les yeux qui fixaient le plafond. L'idée de séduire Evans avait occupé mon esprit un bon moment, et je l'avais observée quelques jours pour trouver une approche possible. Je n'avais jamais considéré cette fille autrement qu'une sang de bourbe qui de surcroit faisait partie des Gryffondors. Il ne faut pas être Merlin pour deviner qu'Evans ne me portait pas dans son cœur et je dois dire que c'était assez réciproque. Elle n'était pas non plus dupe, si je me plantais un beau jour devant elle pour taper la discussion ce n'était difficile de savoir qu'elle serait tout de suite sur la défensive.

-Tu fous quoi, Black ? on a cours dans dix minutes, s'énerva Severus en me balançant mes affaires à la figure.

Je clignai des yeux, ramené à la réalité un peu trop brutalement. Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'eux même lorsque je portai ma main à mon épaule où mon livre d'astronomie venait de frapper. Je m'apprêtais à lui grogner dessus, mais Severus était déjà parti. Je secouai la tête et mis le bouquin imposant dans mon sac avant de sortir de notre dortoir.

Je fis un signe de tête en croisant certains serpentards, plus par habitude que par réel envie de les saluer. Je retrouvai Severus et Narcissa dans la salle commune.

-Tu aurais du le laisser méditer, c'est tellement rare que Sirius _pense_, fit Narcissa à Severus sans prendre en compte le fait que j'étais face à elle.

- Le jour où Black sera à l'heure sans qu'on ne vienne le chercher est pas prêt d'arriver, rétorqua Severus.

Il avait tendance à utiliser mon nom de famille plus facilement que mon prénom. Surtout quand je l'agaçais… et ça arrivait assez souvent. Je roulai des yeux et ne dis rien le long du chemin. Je sais, bouder est puéril… mais la perspective de passer quelques heures enfermé en compagnie du professeur fanatique d'étoiles n'aidait pas à m'enchanter.

-Le défi Evans est toujours d'actualité ? demanda presque trop innocemment Severus.

J'avais appris à discerner ses émotions quelques fois… peut-être que j'avais passé trop de temps avec lui. Il essayait de paraitre détaché, mais une petite lueur au fond de ses yeux m'avertissait qu'il était bien plus intéressé par ma réponse que ce qu'il voulait laisser montrer. En plus, il ne me parlait _jamais_ de filles.

-Ouais, confirmai-je.

Ça faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas ramené le sujet sur le tapis, mais mon esprit n'en cogitait pas moins. Lui, fit une petite moue. Je le savais très encré dans ses préjugés de sangs purs. Même pour un défi, il n'adresserait pas la parole à un sang-de-bourbe, c'était simplement hors de question. J'aurais certainement dû partager son avis... mais voilà, c'était bien ça le problème, j'en avais rien à faire que telle ou telle personne ne soit pas fils de sorciers. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment dire de quelqu'un qu'il était inférieur aux autres parce qu'il avait des parents moldus ? À voir les capacités intellectuelles d'Evans j'arrivais à en douter…

J'avais bien entendu été élevé par des sorciers dont les principes étaient inébranlables et à qui la baguette n'autorisait rien d'autre que la magie noire. Orion et Walburga de la très ancienne et noble famille Black. Il m'arrivait de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas être d'accord avec eux. Je n'approuvais pas leur dévotion nouvelle envers ce sorcier, Voldemort. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'embrasser les pieds de quiconque de mon plein gré dans ma vie. Mais bien sûr, ça personne ne le savait. Petit, lorsque je ne comprenais pas bien, mes parents avaient su faire taire les pensées de cet ordre qui osaient souiller ma bouche. Et j'étais pas con… je savais ce qui arrivait à tous les serpentards qui avaient l'audace d'émettre une idée de ce genre.

-Monsieur Rogue, miss Black et monsieur Black, content de vous compter parmi nous, mais ce plaisir n'empêchera pas les vingt points en moins à Serpentard pour ce retard, fit le prof tandis qu'on s'asseyait à nos places habituelles.

Je détestais ce prof ! Qui enlève vingt points pour un retard de deux minutes ? En plus, il ne manquait jamais de faire toujours la même blague à deux mornilles… « Mr Black, je sais que l'étoile Sirius est très visible ce soir, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous trouver dans la lune… » on commençait à la connaître celle-là. Durant tout le cours du très soporifique professeur d'astronomie, je me mis à réfléchir sur le cas Evans, étant donné que l'objet de mes pensées se trouvait deux places devant la mienne.

Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué d'approcher la préfète rousse sans paraître trop suspect, si ? Ce qu'aimait Evans, c'était les études. Surtout les potions, qui étaient sa matière préférée. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était invitée aux petites fêtes privées que donnait mon propre directeur de maison. J'y étais invité, étant membre de la famille Black, mais je trouvais souvent une excuse bidon pour ne pas y participer. Entendre quelqu'un vanter les mérites de ses invités durant une soirée entière m'affolait pas.

-Hé, Rogue, appelai-je doucement.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais ne détourna pas son attention du baratin que racontait le prof.

-Fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à la nébuleuse du crabe, tu connais déjà tout à ce sujet…

Il poussa un soupir résigné et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre « Rien » juste pour l'énerver un bon coup, mais je me retins.

-C'est quand la prochaine réunion du club de Slug ?

Il plissa les yeux, méfiant.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ?

-Devine, répondis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Ça ne fit pas sourire le râleur de service.

-J'ai aucune envie de deviner ce qui peut bien se passer dans ton cerveau d'obsédé Black, rétorqua-t-il.

-Si je vous dérange, Messieurs, il suffit de le dire, nous interrompit Monsieur astronomie.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre qu'en effet il me dérangeait et m'empêchait de savoir la date de cet foutue réunion, mais évidemment j'évitai, et par la même occasion aussi une retenue. À la place je lui fis un sourire innocent qui ne manqua pas de faire tourner de l'œil à quelques filles qui avaient suivi le regard de l'enseignant.

-En réalité, Monsieur, nous nous demandions si la Chine n'était pas plutôt traversée par le tropique du cancer au lieu de celui du capricorne.

Il serra les mâchoires et m'ignora avant de retourner à son cours sans plus s'occuper de nous.

-Je sais pas comment tu arrives toujours à t'en sortir comme ça, soupira Severus, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Je lui fis un sourire énigmatique.

-Alors, quand ?

-Mardi prochain, m'informa-t-il.

Un soupir m'échappa malgré moi. C'était seulement trois jours plus tard.

**XoxOXoxOXOXx**

- La défense bande de boulets ! hurla un jeune homme perché dans les airs, sur son balai.

Edward Wilkes. Ses cheveux blonds auraient pu lui donner un air de ressemblance avec Malefoy s'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus courts. Ses yeux noirs contrastants avec la clarté de ses cheveux ainsi que son air rêveur et mystérieux habituellement affiché sur son visage faisaient craquer bien des filles. Pendant les entrainements pourtant, il était tout sauf taciturne et silencieux… ça faisait une heure qu'il nous gueulait dessus pour qu'on améliore nos façons de voler, frapper ou attraper. Dans ces moments-là je ne connaissais pas plus exigeant que lui.

-Bordel, Malefoy on te demande de frapper, mais tu peux aussi réfléchir, a part si c'est au dessus de tes capacités peut-être ? cria-t-il.

Bien sûr, si on ajoutait le fait qu'Edward était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des serpentards, ce serait rajouter une couche… et il me fait assez d'ombre comme ça. En tous les cas, il n'était aucunement effrayé par la réputation de Malefoy qui le fusillait à présent du regard.

Wilkes n'y fit pas attention, il s'était déjà concentré sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et malheureusement, ce quelqu'un d'autre, c'était moi.

-Sirius fais un effort, ouvre les yeux, c'est le septième but que tu laisses passer ! Et fais moi plaisir, dors la nuit au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi avec des filles ok ?

…

-Edward, on est tous crevés, ça sert à rien de continuer, on ne fait que merder encore plus, s'exclama la seule fille de l'équipe en se mettant à son niveau.

Wilkes serra les mâchoires, accentuant les traits marqués de son visage et resta immobile pendant une minute. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il réfléchissait et ça nous agaçait tous. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se mit à pleuvoir.

-Ok, soupira-t-il à contrecœur.

Nous nous ruâmes sous les douches, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, soulagés et déjà courbaturés. Le match contre Pouffsoufle approchait et notre capitaine ne nous ménageait vraiment pas. Après m'être changé, je sortis dans les derniers des vestiaires, découragé en sachant qu'il n'était que sept heures et demi, et qu'une longue journée m'attendait.

Wilkes m'avait attendu, appuyé contre le mur du couloir. Dès qu'il me vit, il me fit un signe de la tête pour que je le rejoigne. Je me doutais qu'il voulait me donner des conseils. On se mit à marcher en direction de la grande salle, et avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, je dis :

-T'es un peu con de provoquer Malefoy comme tu le fais…

-De quoi tu parles ? me fit-il étonné, je le traite comme tous les autres joueurs…

-Il ne supporte pas d'être dominé. Un jour, son père pourrait bien lui _acheter _le poste de capitaine.

Le blond fronça les sourcils alors qu'une ride barrait son front.

-Putain, on peut pas le laisser faire ça, ce serait la mort de l'équipe, souffla-t-il.

-Je sais. Ce serait même plus du quidditch, marmonnai-je avec aigreur.

Si on écoutait Malefoy, ce serait quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un affrontement physique plutôt qu'un sport d'agilité et de réflexion. Un vrai carnage.

Le hasard fit qu'on croisa Evans en compagnie d'une de ses amies, Andrea Bell. Je connaissais cette fille de nom parce qu'elle partageait la plupart de mes cours depuis six ans, et je savais aussi qu'elle avait un frère jumeau, lui-aussi à Gryffondor… mais mes connaissances s'arrêtaient là.

Dès qu'elles nous aperçurent, leur visage se ferma automatiquement. Elles nous dévisagèrent lorsqu'elles nous croisèrent. Wilkes continuait de me parler d'une stratégie qu'il avait mise au point, ne semblant même pas réaliser la présence des deux filles. Je ne quittai pas le visage d'Evans des yeux, soutenant son regard vert. Je pris garde à ce qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse. Je ne savais pas encore comment je voulais agir avec elle, et mieux valait rester neutre pour l'instant. La rousse souleva ses sourcils et passa à côté de moi. Je fis en sorte que nos mains se frôlent. J'avais envie de la déstabiliser.

Une odeur fruitée vint chatouiller mes narines alors que ses cheveux roux disparaissaient de ma vision, une odeur typiquement féminine, un subtil mélange que je n'arrivais pas à décrire.

Edward ne remarqua pas que je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il m'expliquait. Le quidditch, c'était sa vie…

Il me laissa rapidement marcher seul, ayant subitement besoin d'écrire ce qu'il venait de m'expliquer pour ne pas oublier. J'étais donc plongé dans mes pensées au goût fruité lorsque quelque chose me rentra littéralement dedans. Ma carrure de joueur de Quidditch me permit de simplement reculer d'un pas contrairement à l'autre qui allait s'écraser par terre. Mon premier reflex fut d'attraper le bras de la personne en question qui allait tomber en arrière, mais voyant qui c'était, je lâchai _involontairement _ma prise.

_Constance Potter_. Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après avoir eu la lubie de mettre au monde son frère à deux neurones, les parents Potter avaient décidé de remettre ça.

-Mini-Potter, saluai-je avec un sourire mesquin.

Il était vrai qu'elle ressemblait en tous points à son frère ainé, avec ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. Sauf qu'elle était quelque chose comme, vraiment beaucoup plus petite... d'où le préfix. La concernée serra les mâchoires, ne voulant certainement pas montrer la douleur que venait de lui provoquer la chute et me lança un regard qui se voulait méchant.

-T'as un problème Black ? T'as perdu ton cerveau ? Ah non, c'est vrai j'oubliais, que tu n'en as jamais eu.

Ce qui me faisait rire avec elle, c'est que contrairement à son frère, elle avait toujours une vanne à me lancer. L'autre Potter m'insultait de temps en temps mais sans grande conviction. Celui qu'il détestait vraiment c'était Severus. Leur haine mutuelle était connue d'ailleurs connue de tous.

J'aperçus une fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vue, ou peut-être que si, mais elle m'était sortie de la tête. Elle détourna le regard dès que nos yeux se croisèrent, alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Elle était plus grande que son amie, ses longues jambes avaient l'air d'allumettes… si je lui avais soufflé dessus, j'avais l'impression qu'elle serait tombée tellement elle semblait maigre. Ses cheveux bruns lisses lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ce qui me frappa surtout, c'était cet air malade sur son visage fin. La brune tendit sa main à mini Potter et cette dernière se releva avec ce qui lui restait de dignité.

-Peut-être qu'il se trouve avec ton sens de la repartie alors, répondis-je, C'est la troisième fois que tu me la sors celle-là.

Potter fille secoua la tête, et derrière ses immenses lunettes rondes, je pus voir ses grands yeux marron me fusiller. Elle passa à côté de moi sans baisser le regard. L'autre la suivit, toujours sans dire un mot, Plutôt insignifiante comme fille. Surtout à côté de la furie binoclarde.

-À bientôt tête de chouette, fis-je assez fort pour qu'elle entende avant de repartir vers la grande salle.

-TA GUEULE ! hurla-t-elle de l'autre bout du couloir.

J'éclatai de rire.

**XOXOxOxOxOxOx**

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, faisant croire que j'étais décontracté et poussai la porte de la salle de classe où se déroulaient les réunions de Slughorn, Severus à ma suite. Je parcouru la salle des yeux, un air assuré sur le visage. Nous devions être les derniers à arriver, car c'était déjà bien rempli d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Au lieu de la disposition habituelle, les chaises avaient été éparpillées un peu partout, les bureaux avaient disparu et un buffet recouvert d'apéritifs se trouvait au milieu.

Slug nous aperçut immédiatement, et fonça sur nous, apparemment ravi.

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus pu profiter de votre présence, Sirius !

-Oui, j'étais pas mal occupé, fis-je simplement avec un sourire poli.

-J'ai entendu dire oui, répliqua-t-il avec un air entendu, il semblerait que vous aillez un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Je faillis grimacer et lui renvoyai son sourire complice à la place.

-Severus ! s'exclama l'imposant professeur, je voulais justement parler avec vous au sujet des vertus des larmes de phénix dans la potion de Lonéat. Vous aviez soulevé la question en cours l'autre jour, et je n'ai pas cessé d'y réfléchir depuis, pensez-vous réellement que si l'on ajoute les larmes après le mucus de veracrasses, l'effet de guérison est plus instantané ?

Je décrochai dès qu'il mentionna le mot « potion ». Mes capacités à manipuler des œufs de Doxy, ou mon amour pour le pus de Bubobulbe étaient plus, ces deux là, lorsqu'ils étaient lancés dans une discussion du genre pouvaient passer des heures à argumenter.

Je laissai mes yeux vagabonder sur les têtes des invités. J'aperçus ma cousine, à laquelle je fis un petit signe de la tête, mais elle ne me répondit pas, elle ne semblait pas dans le même monde que nous… comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de son fiancé. Il avait le pouvoir de la rendre comme une statue à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à son bras.

Mon regard fut attiré par un éclat roux, et un sourire franc naquit sur mes lèvres. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Severus et Slug. Ils m'avaient complètement oublié. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser discrètement vers le buffet, devant lequel se tenait la jeune fille aux boucles cuivrées.

Elle avait revêtu une robe noire toute simple mais qui mettait en valeur ses courbes. Ses épaules nues laissaient apparaitre sa peau laiteuse. Je me postai à côté d'elle, et fis mine de me servir un verre. Son cou dénudé, sur lequel une boucle qui s'était échappée de son chignon mal ordonné résidait, me donna l'impression qu'il m'appelait. Elle poussa un soupir qui la rendit presque sensuelle… après tout elle avait beau être une fille coincée et chiante, elle n'en restait pas moins une_ fille._

Je baissai les yeux vers sa source de préoccupation. Elle semblait aux prises avec une bouteille qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir. Je la laissai s'acharner quelques instants, me retenant de ricaner.

Au d'un moment, je pris la bouteille de ses mains et la lui ouvrit d'un seul tour de main. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent lorsque je lui remis la bouteille entre les mains. À aucun moment, je n'avais croisé ses yeux que je sentais fixés sur moi. Lorsque je la regardai, elle était immobile, les yeux écarquillés et un air ahuri sur le visage. Je lui lançai un sourire mesquin qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle. Ses traits se crispèrent, elle fit un pas en arrière.

-Black, qu- commença-t- elle, les yeux plissés.

-Je t'en prie, ne me remercies pas, la coupai-je avec un sourire charmeur, C'était un plaisir.

Je pris mon verre et m'éloignai avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je me dirigeai vers Malefoy qui portait un sourire mi amusé, mi confis. Narcissa me fit un sourire s'apercevant de ma présence avec un temps de retard.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, fit le blond.

-C'est que tu ne me connais pas, répliquai-je.

-Je vois, grogna une voix à côté de moi qui me fit sursauter - Severus – et hausser les sourcils, Je comprends pourquoi tu tenais tant à venir à cette réunion, lâcha mon ami.

Apparemment toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ça a l'air d'autant t'affecter ? demandai-je un peu agacé.

-Il craque peut-être pour Evans, suggéra Malefoy qui éclata de rire ensuite.

Un rire m'échappa, mais quel con ce Malefoy ! Toutefois en croisant le regard de Rogue, mon envie de rire s'évanouit aussitôt.

**XoxOxOxoXOXOxOxxX**

Je voyais bien que j'avais piqué sa curiosité. Evans me jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps, elle qui m'ignorait avant. Après le cours de défense, deux jours plus tard, Severus me traina à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur notre devoir de sortilèges. À peine un pas fait dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, que je vis que quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers moi, l'air surpris. Je défiai du regard un groupe de filles assises en rond autour de bouquins poussiéreux, haussant les sourcils. Elles détournèrent rapidement le regard en rougissant, ce qui me fit sourire légèrement. A croire que toutes les filles étaient faites pareilles.

Enfin non, pas _toutes._

Je m'assis à une table libre, un peu dissimulée entre les rangées et laissai Severus aller chercher la documentation nécessaire. C'est là que j'aperçus Evans, assise deux tables plus loin, en seule compagnie de ses parchemins. Sa plume se déplaçait à une vitesse impressionnante. Un sourire calculateur s'étira sur mes lèvres, mais je fus coupé dans ma contemplation lorsque Severus s'assit face à moi.

-T'as trouvé quelques trucs ? demandai-je faussement intéressé.

Le mot par lequel j'avais qualifié ses précieux bibelots sembla le choquer un instant, puis il se reprit.

-Oui, je pense qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Nous nous mîmes au travail. Lui surtout, car je gardais toujours un œil sur la sauvage rousse. Tout à coup, je la vis relever le nez de sa feuille et chercher quelque chose autour d'elle. Elle souleva les innombrables livres qui figuraient sur sa table puis soupira avant de se lever et soulever une pile de bouquins avant de se diriger vers une rangée.

Je sautai de ma chaise, sous le regard blasé de Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? prit-il la peine de demander.

-Euh, j'ai vu qu'il manquait un livre, je vais le chercher.

Il me jeta un regard de travers, pas idiot.

-_EVANS_, articulai-je silencieusement.

Il plissa les yeux, mais je n'y fis pas attention et marchai discrètement vers l'endroit où venait de disparaitre la rousse. Je la cherchai quelques instants entre les rangées et finis par la trouver. Elle essayait de remettre un livre en place, mais l'endroit où elle voulait le placer était trop haut pour elle, et le fait qu'elle portait une pile de livre ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Satisfait de voir qu'aucune personne ne s'était aventurée dans cette partie poussiéreuse et sombre de la bibliothèque, je m'avançai vers elle.

-Je peux t'aider ? fis-je poliment en lui prenant le livre des mains sans attendre de réponse et le mettre à sa place.

Il faut dire que j'eus à peine besoin de tendre le bras. Elle avait l'air d'un nain de jardin à côté de moi. Ou peut-être que c'était moi qui avais grandit trop vite ? Elle me regarda, médusée, le bras figé en l'air dans la même position qu'avant. Puis elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, son visage se ferma.

-Tu veux quoi, Black ? cracha-t-elle presque.

Je pris un air surpris. Et je croyais être plutôt bon acteur.

-Je voulais juste t'aider.

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter je partis rejoindre Severus. La laisser mariner était une bonne méthode pour que j'occupe ses pensées.

**XoxoXoXXOXXxOx**

Je continuai à faire de petites apparitions dans sa vie. Toujours discret et lorsqu'elle était seule – Ce n'était pas difficile, elle passait la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque au grand malheur de ses amis. J'étais à peu près sûr d'avoir attisé sa curiosité. Elle jetait de plus en plus fréquemment des coups d'œil dans ma direction et avait arrêté de me lancer une avalanche d'insultes lorsque je l'aidais à remettre ses livres en place.

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait un magnifique soleil dehors et que pratiquement tout Poudlard se trouvait dans le parc pour profiter de ces rayons de novembre devenus rares, je me rendis dans cette chère bibliothèque. J'eus la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur Pettigrew, sa langue fourrée dans la bouche de sa petite amie du moment au tournant d'un couloir. Vous parlez d'une vision d'horreur ! Je continuai mon chemin, tentant d'oublier ce que je venais de voir en grimaçant. Je leur aurais bien enlevé des points mais je n'avais en effet pas le statut de préfet.

Mme Pince ne semblait même plus s'étouffer à chaque fois que je passais la porte de son antre maintenant. Dommage. Ce jour là, sans compter la vieille chouette, la bibliothèque était vide. Sauf bien sûr cette tignasse rousse qui lisait un livre, un sourire ornait son visage de porcelaine et un rayon de soleil se reflétait par la fenêtre dans ses cheveux auburn.

Je décidai de passer à la l'étape suivante du plan « Aucune fille ne résiste à Sirius Black, même pas Lily Evans » et m'assis donc à côté d'elle, mine de rien.

-Black ? demanda-t-elle sans même relever le menton de son livre.

-Evans ? répondis-je dans l'espoir de l'agacer, et laisser son bouquin de côté – Ce qui fonctionna.

Elle posa ses yeux sur mon visage, interrogatrice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit-elle d'un ton peu amène.

-Te tenir compagnie, assurai-je avec un sourire innocent.

A mon grand étonnement elle se mit à ricaner doucement.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile ? fit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu crois que je suis pas au courant que tu t'amuse à parier sur les filles que tu mettras dans ton lit ?

Je la regardai, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle se pencha sur le côté, et approcha son visage du mien, de sorte que nos bouches se retrouvent à cinq centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'eus tout à coup l'impression que quelqu'un avait augmenté le chauffage de la pièce d'une manière radicale.

-Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te fasse gagner, souffla-t-elle, ce qui me fit cligner des yeux.

Elle se redressa sur son siège et reprit son livre, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Moi qui étais légèrement déboussolé, et l'impression de me faire prendre à mon propre piège, continuai de la regarder.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas simplement vouloir être avec toi ? Sans stupide pari ?

-Parce que tu es Sirius Black. Me tenir compagnie alors que tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien pendant ces six ans ? Et sans vouloir te vexer, je sais avec quelle partie de ton corps tu penses, répondit simplement Evans en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

La dernière phrase me fit rire. Quelle dévergondée… la rouquine releva la tête de son livre, penchant la tête sur le côté, un air amusé.

-Quoi ? fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Rien, je ne t'avais juste jamais entendu rire comme ça… ça ressemble à l'aboiement d'un chien, tu savais ? dit la rousse.

Je déglutis. Mais je me faisais des idées bien sûr, elle ne savait rien. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

-Non, on ne me l'avait jamais dit. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, les chiens sont loyaux, fis-je en me redressant un peu.

- Fidèle toutou qui n'hésiterait pas à baiser les pieds de son maître hein ? fit-elle négligemment en haussant un sourcil.

Je serrai les dents, n'ignorant pas le sous-entendu, avant de rétablir un masque sur mon visage.

-La soumission, très peu pour moi, rétorquai-je abruptement.

-Pourtant, qu'est-ce que dirait le maître s'il apprenait que son chien-chien traine avec des bâtards au sang sale? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Je compris que son intention était simplement de m'éloigner d'elle en me mettant en colère. Je décidai de la contrarier et croisai les bras négligemment alors qu'à l'intérieur mon sang bouillonnait et je me retenais de lui foutre mon poing dans son joli minois.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, le livre que tu lis ? demandai-je.

-La magie Blanche, toujours pure, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux, déstabilisée.

-Tu savais que la deuxième partie du titre se trouve écrit en haut de mon arbre généalogique? lançai-je avant de me lever et sortir de la bibliothèque.

Ce faisant, je faillis envoyer s'écraser deux première année contre le mur étant donné qu'ils allaient entrer au moment où j'ouvris brutalement la porte de cette foutue bibliothèque. Un des deux était penché en deux, son nez entre les mains, il avait dû se prendre la porte en pleine face, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Lorsque je passai devant eux, ils ouvrirent grand les yeux, comme effrayés.

-Quoi, vous voulez ma photo peut-être ? grognai-je avant de m'éloigner.

Après tout ils n'avaient qu'à construire des portes qui ne s'ouvraient pas sur le couloir…

J'avais besoin de m'aérer les neurones, aussi je sortis du château et m'assis au bord du lac. C'est vrai que je m'échauffais rapidement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'avais pas le sang froid à toute épreuve de Severus. Beaucoup le trouvaient sans émotions, mais je le pensais le connaître suffisamment pour savoir que c'était faux. Je balançai des cailloux dans le lac pendant un petit moment et décidai de rentrer au château, parce que ce n'était pas spécialement passionnant comme occupation.

**XoxOxXOxOxxoXoxxoxOX**

Le lendemain, un hibou noir se posta devant mon assiette au cours du petit déjeuner.

Je pris la lettre qui m'était adressée alors que l'oiseau s'envolait à l'autre bout de la table, vers mon frère. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et lus rapidement l'écriture de ma mère. Tout comme la personne, une certaine hostilité aristocratique en émanait. Le contenu m'avertissait simplement que j'étais attendu aux vacances de Noël, c'est-à-dire trois semaines plus tard. Et qu'aucune absence ne serait justifiée. Je fus tout de suite méfiant. Quand ils s'assuraient que je ne manquerais pas à l'appel, ça voulait très souvent dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à m'annoncer. Et je m'attendais au pire venant de ces tarés. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de me faire de mauvaises surprises…

Comme par exemple en deuxième année, alors que j'avais douze ans et qu'ils avaient voulu me faire rencontrer une fille dans le but de nous fiancer. Je crois qu'à l'époque je n'étais franchement pas intéressé par les filles, et le fait qu'ils choisissent quelle vie serait la mienne m'avait dégouté. J'avais rien dit, mais ils avaient compris deux jours plus tard, lorsque les parents de la petite leur envoyaient une lettre annulant leur accord.

Je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, parce que je ne m'opposais pas stupidement et effrontément face à eux, mais j'étais pas Serpentard pour rien non plus… ils n'avaient jamais pu prouver que c'était moi. Bien sûr, ça ne les avaient pas empêché de me _punir_, mais ma ce n'est rien comparé au fait qu'aujourd'hui encore, Eleonore Fairy change de chemin lorsqu'elle me voit.

Mon regard croisa celui de Regulus. Il arqua un sourcil en désignant sa lettre du menton, et j'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais effectivement aucune idée de ce que nos parents avaient pu inventer cette fois-ci.

Narcissa s'assit face à Severus et moi. En tournant la tête vers elle, mon regard intercepta celui d'Evans. Nous yeux s'accrochèrent, s'écorchant, aucun de nous ne voulait détourner le regard. Puis une main passa devant les yeux de la rousse, la forçant à détacher son regard du mien, alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers son amie. Andrea Bell lui parlait frénétiquement, me jetant des coups d'œil effrayés de temps à autres.

-Tu es au courant pour la soirée des balais dans le cul ? me fit Narcissa.

Je fronçai les sourcils, peu habitué à l'entendre parler ainsi.

-Tu parles de quoi ? demandai-je.

-La super soirée dans trois semaines où toute la famille Black est invitée.

-Ah, je vois, compris-je.

J'allais devoir me les coltiner une soirée entière… ça promettait d'être particulièrement chiant. Surtout que Bellatrix serait sûrement là… et elle ne m'avait pas manqué.

**XoXOxOxOxoxoxxOX**

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Autour de moi, se trouvaient Severus, Narcissa, ainsi que quelques autres serpentards de notre année, sans oublier Nelson Goyle, l'un des deux gorilles de compagnie de Malefoy. Ce dernier avait besoin d'avoir un œil sur ma cousine, même quand il n'était pas présent. Je me doutais qu'elle avait plus que hâte d'être l'année prochaine, et ainsi débarrassée de Malefoy et compagnie pour un an. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller sa fiancée. Contrairement à ses deux gardes du corps, il était doté d'intelligence, en plus de sa possessivité maladive.

Combien de fois des pauvres types qui avaient eu l'audace d'adresser la parole à Cissa avec un peu trop d'insistance avaient été retrouvés, la face démolie, dans un coin du château ?

-Je me demande pourquoi c'est cette conne de Bletchey qui a été nommée préfète, fit Flint, Elle est aussi stupide que son balai.

Ellen Flint, aussi surnommée la langue de vipère. Il valait mieux ne pas se la mettre à dos, c'était une vraie garce. Lorsqu'elle avait quelqu'un dans le collimateur, elle lui rendait la vie infernale. Véritable stéréotype du serpentard.

-Ça n'empêche qu'elle est la meilleure attrapeuse qu'on n'ait eu depuis des années, rétorqua Edward en haussant un sourcil.

J'approuvai d'un léger hochement de la tête. Wilkes et moi, on s'entendait bien, dans la mesure où on ne se parlait pas vraiment hors de tout ce qui concernait le Quidditch. Il était plutôt solitaire, ne suivait pas l'esprit du parfait futur mangemort qui habitait beaucoup des occupants de cette maison. Un jour, cette tranquillité dans laquelle il vivait finirait certainement par se briser. Mais d'ici là, il se contentait d'être détaché de ces clans formés au sein de Poudlard.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Serpentards qui assumaient le fait qu'ils étaient contre les idées de Voldemort. Le peu qui avait déclaré haut et fort leur amour pour les moldus s'était rapidement rendu compte que c'était comme se jeter dans une fosse remplie de serpents – c'est le cas de la dire – et finissait rapidement par se taire... ou quelqu'un se chargeait de le faire.

Je ressentais souvent le besoin de m'isoler, et sortir de ces cachots froids et humides en permanence. J'avais vécu toute mon enfance dans une piscine de magie noire, et maintenant que j'avais la possibilité de m'échapper un instant, je ne m'en privais pas.

-Je sors, je vais voler un moment, annonçai-je.

Les autres me firent un signe de la tête. Nous n'étions jamais très bavards lorsqu'on se sentait observés. Je me levai donc et sortis de la salle commune. Je pris mon balai, dans le casier qui se trouvait dans les vestiaires et sortis du château. Il faisait froid, nous étions en début de décembre. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris mon écharpe.

Alors que je marchais vers le terrain de quidditch, une forme au milieu du lac attira mon œil. Elle semblait couler puis remonter à la surface, puis disparaitre à nouveau. Comme… quelqu'un qui était entrain de se noyer enfaite.

Je plissai les yeux et aperçus deux bras. Je ne réfléchis pas plus, contrairement à ce que j'aurais dû faire, et enlevai ma cape et mon t-shirt avant de sauter dans l'eau noire et glacée. Ce fut quelques milliers de petits couteaux qui se plantèrent dans ma chair. Je nageai le plus rapidement que je pus, jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où j'avais vu pour la dernière fois la tignasse brune apparaitre. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Je plongeai la tête sous l'eau et scrutai comme je pus cette étendue verte et floue. Je vis quelque chose couler. Je l'agrippai et remontai à la surface, manquant d'air.

Je tirai la fille - parce-ce que s'en était une - jusqu'au bord et la hissai hors de l'eau. Je regardai son visage, il me disait quelque chose, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et vérifiai si elle respirait. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues, et elle était aussi blanche qu'un fantôme. C'est là que j'entendis des cris. Je relevai la tête et vis quelqu'un courir vers moi, affolé. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, je pus reconnaitre Potter fille.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle allait croire que j'avais tué la fille et me faire porter le chapeau.

-Black, fais-lui du bouche à bouche ! me hurla-t-elle, à quelques mètres de moi.

Une expression d'incompréhension totale dut apparaitre sur mon visage. Du _bouche à bouche_ ?

Un juron sortit de sa bouche, elle soupira d'exaspération et se laissa tomber à côté du corps trempé, avant de poser brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de la fille. Mes yeux seraient certainement sortis de leur orbite, s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Mais avant que n'importe quelle pensée prenne place dans ma tête, le corps inanimé de la noyée fut prit d'une espèce de spasme. Son torse se souleva, et elle recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans ses poumons. Potter la tourna sur le côté et lui tapota gentiment dans le dos. Je me sentais un peu de trop. Et j'avais froid aussi, le vent semblait fouetter mon torse nu et dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau. Il faut dire que l'eau du lac n'était pas spécialement chaude en cette période de l'année. J'allais me relever et m'éclipser rapidement, mais Potter posa ses yeux sur moi.

Je sentais qu'elle allait se foutre de moi, avec mon incapacité à faire sortir l'eau des poumons de la fille avec ma bouche. _Comment _aurais-je pu deviner?

-Merci, me dit-elle, une lueur de gratitude dans les yeux.

J'en perdis ma répartie. J'aurais voulu lui lancer une remarque acerbe à la figure, mais je ne dis rien. Mes yeux portèrent sur l'autre fille qui regardait obstinément ailleurs, et je la reconnus. C'était l'amie de Potter, celle qui ne disait jamais rien.

-Elle t'est venue d'où l'idée de te baigner alors que le lac est presque gelé ? demandai-je pas spécialement gentiment.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours dans le vague, elle ne semblait même pas m'avoir calculé.

-On a fait… un pari, expliqua Potter en posant sa cape sur les épaules de l'autre et lui lançant un sort de chaleur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle mentait lorsqu'elle disait cela.

-Sauf qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'eau du lac soit aussi froide… rajouta-t-elle.

-Et tu t'es enfuie quand t'as vu que ta copine coulait ? raillai-je.

À mon étonnement, elle rougit.

-En fait… je voulais aller chercher de l'aide… je ne sais pas nager.

Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire moqueur de s'afficher au coin de mes lèvres. Elle l'aperçut et fronça les sourcils. Je vis ses yeux descendre d'un cran, puis elle cligna des yeux et me fusilla du regard. L'autre brune se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher en direction du château d'un pas rapide.

-Elle ne parle jamais ? fis-je ironiquement.

-Non, elle est muette, rétorqua-t-elle, aillant retrouvé son aigreur.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas apprécié que je me moque de son incapacité à nager… ou alors sa copine était vraiment muette. Dans tous les cas, la furie aux lunettes rondes se releva et courut après son amie.

-Evie, attends-moi ! criait-elle.

Mais la prénommée Evie ne daigna même pas tourner la tête. Et moi, j'avais légèrement l'air stupide, trempé jusqu'aux os, agenouillé au milieu du parc…

Et je n'avais plus très envie d'aller voler…

**XOXOxOxOxoxoXoxOXxooxOX**

A mon étonnement, aucune rumeur concernant Sirius Black le tombeur au cœur de pierre qui aurait sauvé une fille de la noyade ne se fit entendre. Et pourtant, tout le monde sait que ce genre de choses circule assez rapidement dans Poudlard. Le lendemain, il fallait s'y attendre, je me sentais plutôt mal. Mon nez semblait être une véritable fontaine et on aurait pu cuire des œufs sur mon front. C'était pas une petite grippe qui allait me tuer, aussi je décidai d'aller en cours normalement. J'eus le malheur de croiser Malefoy en sortant du dortoir.

-Alors, ça avance avec Evans ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était intéressé, mais je devinai plutôt qu'il voulait m'enfoncer.

-Bien sûr, rétorquai-je avec suffisance.

C'était une faux, bien sûr. En réalité, je n'avais plus aucune envie de me taper Evans depuis qu'elle avait sous-entendu que j'étais un mangemort. Et la pseudo noyade avait occupé mon esprit depuis la veille.

-Si tu le dis, fit simplement Malefoy, quoique légèrement déstabilisé par mon assurance.

Je passai mon chemin et arrivai dans la salle commune où Severus et ma cousine parlaient à voix basse. Lorsque j'arrivai, Severus se tut cependant. Je n'aimais pas trop ça.

-On va en cours ? fit Narcissa comme si de rien n'était.

J'haussai les épaules. Quel autre choix avait-on de toute façon ?

Nous marchâmes dans le silence, interrompu par mes reniflements, jusqu'à notre classe de métamorphose. Chourave n'était pas encore arrivée. J'espérai silencieusement qu'elle s'était cassé la gueule dans les escaliers. Je m'adossai tranquillement au mur, et Narcissa relança une conversation que je n'écoutai que d'une oreille.

Evans arriva, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie. La rousse me jeta un regard agressif auquel je ne répondis pas. Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew ainsi que l'autre Bell ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Severus et Potter échangèrent leur habituel regard noir.

Nous attendîmes bien quinze minutes, jusqu'à-ce qu'un personnage de tableau apparaisse dans celui en face de notre classe pour nous prévenir que le cours était annulé. Tout le monde eut un petit sourire sur le visage, même si Chourave nous avait fait nous lever tôt pour rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je à Severus et ma cousine.

On avait deux heures de libres devant nous.

-Nous je sais pas, fit Narcissa, mais toi tu vas à l'infirmerie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais une quinte de toux m'empêcha de répliquer.

-Ouais, fit Potter qui avait entendu la conversation, on aimerait bien ne pas être contaminés par ta stupidité.

Je serrai les dents.

-Un problème Potter ? fis-je en essayant de ne pas tousser.

-Moi ? Non, mais toi t'as l'air d'en avoir un pas mal grand vu ta tronche.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, fis-je, je crois que c'est simplement ta sœur qui ma fatigué hier soir.

Le visage de Potter devint rouge et tout sourire sarcastique avait disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Black ? gronda-t-il.

Lupin posa une main sur son bras.

-Calme-toi James, il dit ça pour te provoquer.

Je souris. J'avais l'avantage de connaitre son point faible. J'ouvris la bouche, Narcissa me lança un regard qui voulait dire « Arrête ».

-J'insinue rien du tout, mais tu devrais savoir que ta sœur, derrière ses lunettes, c'est vraiment un bon coup.

Lupin ne put l'empêcher de me sauter dessus et me décrocher la mâchoire. J'allais répliquer au coup, mais une voix aigue m'arrêta.

-Arrêtez !

Je tournai la tête et vit Evans, qui nous regardait, furieuse.

-Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Merci Potter de me faire enlever des points à ma propre maison.

Lupin profita de la diversion pour prendre Potter à part. Je portai ma main à ma bouche.

-Tout compte fait, je crois qu'on va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, fit Narcissa avec exaspération, tu serais capable de t'amocher encore plus en chemin.

**XoxOxOxXOXOxOx**

J'entrai dans l'infirmerie sans toquer. L'occupante des lieux accourut vers moi.

-Mr Black, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Je me suis pris une porte.

-C'est ça, fit elle en roulant des yeux. Asseyez-vous ici, je reviens.

J'obéis sagement, et m'assis sur le lit qu'elle m'avait désigné. L'infirmerie semblait vide, sauf un lit qui était entouré de rideaux. J'attendis cinq minutes, Mrs Pomfresh ne semblait toujours pas vouloir revenir. Peut-être qu'elle voulait me faire regretter le fait de m'être battu, ma mâchoire m'élançait énormément. J'éternuai. Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté des rideaux qui entouraient le lit.

Je me mordis les lèvres, la curiosité me rongeait, mais l'infirmière revint avant que je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit. Elle soigna ma mâchoire et me fit boire une potion. Elle fronça les sourcils en m'observant et posa sa main à plat sur mon front.

-Merlin, mais vous êtes brûlant ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Euh …

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez la grippe ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Je voulais pas de pimentine, soupirai-je

Cette potion avait pour effet de faire sortir de la fumée par les oreilles de celui qui l'avalait pendant plusieurs heures. Pomfresh roula des yeux.

-Ne bougez pas, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je sautai du lit et m'approchai des rideaux blancs. J'hésitai une demi-seconde et passai la tête par l'ouverture. Une jeune fille brune dormait, un air paisible sur son visage pâle. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration. Je la reconnus sans peine, la fille qui avait failli se noyer. Pas étonnant qu'elle se trouvait dans un état pire que le mien. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l'eau gelée.

J'allais retourner m'assoir, ma curiosité satisfaite, lorsque mes yeux furent attirés par ses poignets enroulés dans des bandes. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que...

-Monsieur Black ! s'indigna une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai, faisant un bond en avant, et me pris les pieds dans le rideau. Étalé par terre, je relevai les yeux, vers la jeune fille réveillée et qui me regardait, un air effrayé sur le visage. Je clignai des yeux et me relevai rapidement, gêné.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Mr Black ! tonna Pompom menaçante, laissez Miss Jordan tranquille.

Elle me prit le bras et me tira sans ménagement hors des limites que je n'aurais pas du franchir. Elle me fit assoir sur mon lit, comme si j'étais un petit enfant.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner de pimentine avant deux heures à cause de la potion que je vous ai fait avaler avant. Les effets secondaires qui se produisent lorsqu'on prend ces deux potions ensemble sont trop risqués. Alors vous resterez là jusqu'à ce que je puisse vous la faire boire.

-Vous ne pourriez pas me donner le flacon et me laisser partir ? demandai-je un peu naïvement.

-Non. Et faites vous oublier, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, compris ?

En voyant qu'elle attendait un accord de ma part, j'hochai la tête à contrecœur et elle disparut dans son bureau. A cause de ça, je n'allais pas pouvoir profiter des deux heures de libre à la place du cours de botanique. En plus elle allait certainement me forcer à aller en cours après… avec mes oreilles fumantes bien sûr. Juste pour se venger.

Je soupirai. Si ma mâchoire ne me faisait plus mal, ma tête semblait être martelée de coups à chaque pensée qui la traversait. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et croisai les bras derrière ma nuque. J'observai le plafond d'un blanc immaculé qu'aucune imperfection ne venait déranger. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis aussitôt.

**XoXOxOxOXoxOxOx**

-Monsieur Weasley, je vous ai déjà dit que vous pourriez venir la voir ce soir pendant les heures de visite, résonna une voix que je connaissais bien à force.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à demi. De mon lit, je pus apercevoir un jeune homme qui avait l'air impatient sur le pas de la porte.

-S'il-vous-plait, juste deux minutes, je veux voir comment elle va, supplia le grand rouquin.

-Ce soir, fit l'infirmière d'une voix sans appel avant de refermer la porte au nez de l'élève.

Je me redressai sur le lit de façon à me tenir assis et étirai mes bras. Je me demandais combien de temps je m'étais assoupi.

-Ah vous êtes réveillé, vous, fit Pompom en me voyant bailler.

Elle m'examina rapidement.

-Votre fièvre a augmenté, fit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Je devrais peut-être vous donner la potion…

Elle me questionna du regard.

-C'est vous l'infirmière, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle sans prendre en compte mon insolence.

-Super, j'aimerais bien danser le tango et vous ?

Une quinte de toux me fit plier en deux, elle prit sa décision. Elle attrapa un flacon dans sa poche et me le fit avaler sans me demander mon avis. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander quels étaient les effets secondaires qu'elle me fit coucher de force.

-Vous restez ici ce matin, dit-elle pour toute explication.

-Mais - voulus-je protester

-Je commence à en avoir assez de vos pleurnicheries Mr Black, me coupa-t-elle, Vous restez ici, un point c'est tout.

Je croisai les bras, mécontent. Cette femme était un vrai Tiran. Pompom s'éloigna de moi, et retourna dans son bureau. Mes oreilles devaient certainement déjà être entrain de fumer.

Mes yeux portèrent sans le vouloir sur ma gauche, et je me retins de sursauter lorsque je vis que les rideaux n'étaient plus tirés, et que Jordan me regardait, un petit sourire en coin. Lorsqu'elle vit que l'avais remarqué, elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Mon regard porta sur ses poignets qu'elle cacha rapidement sous ses draps.

-C'était pas un pari cette histoire de lac, fis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Est-ce que tu évites toujours les questions en faisant comme si tu n'avais pas entendu ? demandai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je remarquai que son visage était très expressif, elle semblait agacée. Elle serra les dents et me lança un regard peu amical.

-Mais pourquoi ? fis-je.

Une lueur de tristesse passa sur son visage. Je supposai qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma mâchoire, certainement enflée. Un de ses sourcils se leva, interrogateur.

-Potter, dis-je, répondant à sa question muette.

Elle eut un léger sourire moqueur et fut secouée d'un petit rire silencieux.

-Pas ton amie, précisai-je, son frère. Il n'a pas apprécié quand je lui ai dit que sa sœur était un bon coup.

Le sourire de la fille se fana, et sa peau blanchit encore un peu si c'était possible.

-Mais non, fis-je en roulant des yeux, je voulais simplement l'énerver un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est aussi protecteur envers sa sœur. Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Jordan hocha la tête.

-Mr Black, vous êtes infernal, soupira Mrs Pomfresh en revenant vers moi.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jordan rire à côté de moi.

-Vous voulez bien arrêter de déranger mes patients ? fit Pompom.

Je lui fis un sourire angélique qui radoucit les traits de son visage.

-Dormez, vous en avez besoin, fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

J'hochai la tête gentiment. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

-Mr Weasley, vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? tonna la voix de Pomfresh.

J'aperçus le roux qui se tenait le nez entre les mains, ses mains elles-mêmes étaient écarlates.

Elle fit s'assoir le jeune sur le lit à côté de celui de Jordan qui lui lança un regard réprobateur et l'infirmière lui soigna son nez d'un coup de baguette.

-Attendez-moi ici, je vais vous chercher une potion, grogna la femme imposante.

A peine eut-elle disparu que le roux s'élança vers la jeune fille.

-Evie, pourquoi ? gémit-il en prenant la main de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci avait s'était renfermée. Elle détourna les yeux, une gêne évidente se lisait dedans. Sauf que son regard tomba sur moi. Elle me supplia silencieusement, comme si elle espérait que je la sauve. Elle me prenait pour son prince charmant ou quoi ? Y'avait pas écrit « bonne poire » sur mon front. Toutefois, je n'arrivai étonnamment pas à résister à son regard.

-Weasley t'es vraiment le pro de la discrétion. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que le sang sur tes mains allait peut-être tacher les draps blancs? fis-je.

Le roux me jeta d'abord un regard étonné, remarquant ma présence, et aussi par le fait que je lui adressais la parole, puis ses yeux portèrent sur ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées aux draps maintenant tachés de rouge.

-Mr Weasley, qu'est-ce que je vous avais demandé ? aboya Mrs Pomfresh, Décidemment, Miss Jordan vous faites l'effet d'un aimant sur mes malades aujourd'hui.

La concernée rougit violemment, Weasley sembla comprendre la phrase de travers et me jeta un regard meurtrier.

Elle tendit la potion au roux et lui demanda _gentiment_ de déguerpir après la lui avoir faite avaler.

-Mr Black, calmez vos ardeurs ou je vous jette de l'infirmerie, malgré vos oreilles fumantes, me lança Mrs Pomfresh.

Je plissai les yeux. Elle n'oserait pas quand même ? Mettre un malade à la porte ? Par prudence, je me tus et m'allongeai de nouveau sur le dos. Mon regard fut attiré par la fille à côté de moi qui avait fermé ses yeux si expressifs. Son visage fin semblait toujours aussi malade, ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes bleues qui accentuaient sa pâleur…

Dire que cette fille ne m'intriguait aurait été mentir.

**XoxOXOxXOXOXOxOXOxX**


	3. Compte à rebours

_Coucou tout le monde ! [Tiens une revenante !]_

_Eh oui, je sais quatre mois sans un signe, c'est… honteux. _

_Pendant mon voyage de trois mois en Allemagne je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ni le courage pour continuer d'écrire… et en rentrant, j'ai écrit des pages et des pages. Du coup je n'ai jamais posté d'aussi long chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne vous découragerez pas trop vite !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, et plus particulièrement à _Ichina63, Ginny W25, koo-nee-chan, LaLouisaBlack, Origamy01 et Bella Black 2b_ qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir, et m'a encouragé à continuer.  
_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 3: Compte à rebours**

Je posai un pied dehors du train et me retrouvai dans une vraie fourmilière. Voir tous ces parents, prêts à bondir sur leurs gamins afin de les serrer dans leurs bras à les en étouffer me donna la nausée. Je m'avançai à travers la foule, tirant derrière moi ma valise peu encombrante. Une fois que ma visibilité fut meilleure, je scrutai le quai de la gare et trouvai _Mère_ des yeux, aux pieds de qui se trouvait Kreattur. Ce machin avec des gros yeux globuleux m'aperçut et me jeta un regard méprisant. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé, préférant de loin Regulus, mais il m'en voulait vraiment depuis que je l'avais fait déguerpir de ma chambre à coup de pieds. Pour ma défense, je dirai que je n'étais pas en ma seule compagnie, et que la fille en question n'était pas spécialement habillée.

-Bonjour Sirius, fit Mère de sa voix claquante lorsque je me postai devant elle.

Elle me fit la bise, et son parfum caractéristique et que l'on pouvait déjà sentir à quelques mètres d'elle m'emplit les narines. Je plissai le nez, mais ne dis rien. Lorsque je me redressai – parce qu'elle m'arrivait en dessous de l'épaule - je vis Regulus arriver. C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis un regard peser sur mon dos. Je tournai la tête et interceptai les yeux passablement dégoutés de Potter. Peut-être que lui-aussi avait senti le parfum de Mère.

-Ces Potter ! cracha presque cette dernière, Ils devraient apprendre à attacher leurs enfants en laisse. Leurs fréquentations deviennent de plus en plus écœurantes.

Je compris qu'elle avait suivi mon regard, et comme Evans quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait utilisé la comparaison avec un chien. Sans savoir pourquoi, une amertume envers cette femme aigrie me prit. Peut-être parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle espérait faire de moi ; m'entourer le cou d'un collier et m'attacher au bout d'une laisse afin d'avoir le contrôle. Mes dents grincèrent.

-On y va, ordonna ma mère.

Notre elfe de maison s'accrocha à un bout de la robe de Regulus.

-Kreattur, siffla ma mère.

Le petit être soupira et prit ma robe dans son autre main comme si c'était un répugnant chiffon dégoulinant de crasse, après quoi Mère donna le signal et nous pûmes enfin transplaner.

**XoxXOXOxOxOxOxOxOXx**

Il faut dire que ne pas savoir transplaner pouvait vraiment être chiant. À l'abri des regards, derrière mon arbre, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la rue avant de sortir de l'ombre, de peur qu'on me voie habillé ainsi. J'avais un peu l'impression que mon accoutrement était ridicule. J'avançai sur le trottoir d'un pas un peu trop rapide et trop crispé pour être naturel. Lorsque je fus certain que personne ne me voyait, et que j'étais assez éloigné de la maison, je brandis ma baguette. Aussitôt, le bus violet apparut devant moi. Je déglutis d'avance. C'était pas la première fois que je le prenais… je connaissais les lubies du chauffeur. La porte avant s'ouvrit et la femme âgée qui récoltait l'argent m'interpela.

-Où est-ce que vous allez Monsieur…

Mon cœur s'emballa. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas réfléchis à un nom plausible, et dans un instant de panique, le seul nom qui franchit mes lèvres fut…

-Euh… Potter.

Après réflexion, c'était assez stupide, Potter avait certainement déjà dû prendre le Magicobus et je n'allais pas passer inaperçu comme j'aurais voulu le faire en premier lieu.

-Potter ? fit la vieille croulante qui contrôlait l'entrée du bus tandis que je déglutissais certain d'être cuit, Oui, je me disais bien que vous me rappeliez quelqu'un ! Sans vos lunettes je ne vous avais pas reconnu… je suis contente de vous voir, c'est vrai qu'on n'en voit plus tous les jours des enfants bien élevés comme vous, soupira la vieille femme. Où est-ce que vous voulez aller ?

-Victoria Street, répondis-je sèchement.

Je lui fis un sourire forcé, lui tendis l'argent et allai m'assoir au fond du bus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer… franchement ? Avec des lunettes on m'aurait confondu avec… Potter ? C'était sûrement la vieille qui avait oublié les siennes. Je fermai les yeux et eus juste le temps de m'accrocher au siège devant le mien avant que l'engin ne démarre en trombe.

Après quelques minutes d'horreur, je pus enfin descendre, l'estomac dans un sale état. Je marchai un moment et finis par arriver devant un immeuble gris un peu délabré. J'appuyai sur l'interphone et attendis quelques instants avant d'entendre le « bip » caractéristique. Je poussai donc la porte et montai dans l'ascen…seur. Je pris ma respiration lorsqu'il décolla et ne recommençai à respirer normalement que lorsque je fus sortis de l'appareil, quatre étages plus haut. J'avais eu ma dose de sensations fortes pour la journée. Je n'eus pas besoin de sonner à la porte, une jeune femme me prenait déjà dans ses bras.

Elle était plutôt petite, ses cheveux, aussi noirs que de l'encre lui retombaient en dessous des épaules, faisant ressortir ses yeux en amande et ses joues creuses. Andromeda aurait pu ressemble comme une goutte d'eau à sa sœur ainée Bellatrix si une chaleur douce ne s'émanait pas de ce visage souriant.

-Sirius, ne me dis pas que tu as encore grandi ! me reprocha-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je ris et embrassai sa joue.

-Toi par contre tu deviens plus petite de jour en jour, la taquinai-je.

Elle frappa gentiment mon épaule à défaut d'atteindre ma tête et m'invita à entrer.

-Fais comme chez toi, lança-t-elle avant d'hausser la voix, Ted, Nymphadora ! Sirius est arrivé ! annonça-t-elle en hurlant.

Elle n'aurait pas spécialement eu besoin de m'éclater un tympan, leur appartement n'était pas si gigantesque que ça. On pouvait voir que l'argent ne coulait pas à flot chez eux, leurs canapés dépareillés, moquettes abimées ou encore les tapisseries qui s'émiettaient par endroits en étaient la preuve. Pourtant, si on me l'avait proposé, je serais venu vivre ici sans hésiter. Je n'avais aucun mal à me sentir plus chez moi ici que dans ma propre maison. Tout était chaleureux, et je n'avais pas l'impression que chacun de mes gestes les plus futiles étaient observé.

Nymphadora ne tarda pas à me sauter dessus comme chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Elle me prenait un peu pour son ours en peluche, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment.

-Alors Dora, t'as été sage depuis la dernière fois ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire entendu.

Ce jour là, elle abordait fièrement une tignasse rousse. Son petit nez retroussé et ses pommettes saillantes lui donnaient l'air d'un lutin.

-Nan ! lança la fille de ma cousine avec un sourire adorable.

-C'est bien, lui soufflai-je malicieusement à l'oreille.

-Sirius… soupira Andromeda.

-Désolé, fis-je alors que je ne l'étais pas du tout.

Alors qu'Andromeda tournait le dos, je fis un immense clin d'œil, grimaçant en même temps et Nymphadora éclata de son rire enfantin.

-Je serai aussi sage que toi ! décida-t-elle.

-Hum, se racla la gorge un homme en entrant dans la pièce, Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure des référence...

Je souris et lui serrai difficilement la main, Nymphadora encore dans mes bras, accrochée à mon cou.

-Alors, ces premiers mois en sixième année? questionna Ted en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, pas trop de pression pour les examens ?

Il était relativement grand, ses cheveux bruns parsemés de quelques mèches grises ici et là lui tombaient sur le front. Je m'assis face à lui, et installai sa fille sur mes genoux. La petite commença à jouer avec mes cheveux.

-Pour l'instant ça se passe bien, répondis-je.

-Et le retour chez les Blacks ? demanda Andromeda, un air plus soucieux sur le visage.

-Toujours la même chose, fis-je sans entrer dans les détails, car je ne voulais _pas_ entrer dans les détails, Tes parents vont bien Ted ? questionnai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, ils sont même en pleine forme, sourit Ted.

Les parents de Ted avaient été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers, ils auraient de toute façon compris en voyant que leur petite fille changeait de couleur de cheveux selon ses humeurs. J'avais eu la chance de les rencontrer. Evidemment, au début je n'avais pas été très tolérant avec Ted et ses parents, tous trois moldus. Notre rencontre avait été plutôt difficile, mais j'avais fini par avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents des sorciers, avais rangé mon orgueil de Black et je m'entendais très bien avec eux depuis.

C'était en partie ce qui m'avait permis de ne pas me faire trop influencer par mes parents quand ils disaient du mal des Moldus ou des sangs mêlés. Parce que je savais que c'était faux, ou qu'en tout cas tous n'étaient pas des êtres abjects qui ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Dès que je posais mes yeux sur Nymphadora, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

**XoxOXOxoxoxxoOXoOX**

Je sortis de l'immeuble et me mis à marcher, les mains dans les poches. A chaque fois je me sentais mal de les quitter. C'était comme si ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde que nous. Pour eux, rien de la pureté du sang, de la magie noire n'était important. Ils se contentaient de vivre dans leur petite famille, coupés du monde des sorciers.

Trop occupé par mes pensées, je ne reconnus pas la fille qui me croisa, ni ses boucles rousses qui auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-Black ? fit une voix de laquelle l'étonnement ressortait.

Je me retournai, d'un geste vif, mon cœur manquant de me lâcher. Elle se tenait là, ses yeux verts brillaient de curiosité et me fixaient, en attente d'une réponse.

-Salut Evans, fis-je, tendu.

Elle plissa les yeux et me dévisagea.

-J'étais pas sûr que c'était toi… tu t'habilles souvent en _moldu _? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Si jamais ça se savait j'étais foutu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigance ? fit-elle méfiante.

-Si tu crois que je te suis, t'es un peu trop parano, lâchai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-En même temps qu'est-ce que tu ferais d'autre dans un quartier rempli de Moldus ? répliqua-t-elle sceptique.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite tête tu sais, rétorquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle croisa les bras, et soupira. Apparemment je commençais à la fatiguer. C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose tomba du ciel et percuta la tête d'Evans. Je ne rigole pas… quelque chose frappa Evans et tomba au sol ensuite.

-Que... ? fit-elle.

Je tournai la tête en direction de l'endroit d'où venait le projectile et ouvris grand les yeux.

-T'avais oublié ton écharpe, fit une voix enfantine avant d'éclater de rire.

Je me mordis les lèvres, secouai la tête en direction de la petite aux cheveux cuivrés et ramassai le tissu par terre avant de le nouer autour de mon cou.

Je posai mon regard sur Evans qui ne cachait pas son effroi, ses yeux émeraude grands ouverts.

-Tu fréquentes des moldus ? souffla-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu lui lancer un « et alors ? » à la figure.

-Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? niai-je faussement étonné.

Oui, j'étais vraiment bon comédien. Mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Ne mens pas Black, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

-Personne ne te croira, sifflai-je menaçant.

-Je comptais pas le raconter, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois c'était à moi de tomber des nues. Lily Evans qui cacherait quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à ma vie ? Le monde tournait à l'envers.

-Mais je veux quelque chose en échange de mon silence.

-Le chantage c'est mal, lui reprochai-je tout sachant qu'elle avait gagné d'avance.

-Je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

-Sur… ? demandai-je méfiant.

-Ce que tu faisais ici.

-C'est tout ? ris-je.

Elle croisa les bras, vexée.

-Je visitais ma cousine, dis-je.

-Tu as une cousine moldue ? lâcha-t-elle, peu amène à croire ça.

-Non, ma cousine Andromeda qui s'est mariée à un Moldu et la petite fille que tu viens de voir c'est leur fille, rectifiai-je.

-Oh, d'accord, fit-elle un peu déboussolée, Et… c'est autorisé ça dans une famille comme la tienne ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je ironiquement, tu n'étais pas au courant que les Blacks adorent les moldus ? Le top c'est les loups-garous.

-Très drôle, articula-t-elle en pâlissant légèrement, la vérité.

-Mon oncle et ma tante l'ont reniée.

-Ah, fit Evans en comprenant, Donc toi, logiquement t'es pas autorisé à fréquenter ta cousine et sa famille.

-Bravo Evans, fis-je ironiquement, quel sens de la déduction…

Elle fronça les sourcils mais son visage n'affichait pas d'hostilité pour la première fois alors qu'elle parlait avec moi. Si cette partie de moi qui pensait encore à ce pari idiot ne s'était pas autant réjouis, peut être que je me serais rendu compte que c'était mauvais signe qu'elle commence à baisser sa garde en ma compagnie.

Pour elle, comme pour moi.

**XoxOxOxOxOxxxoXoxOxOxOx**

-Debout Sirius, claironna une voix forte à côté de mon oreille.

Je sursautai et émergeai trop rapidement de mon rêve, mon cœur battant fortement dans ma poitrine. Le rideau de ma chambre s'écarta de la fenêtre dans un geste brusque et la lumière pénétra dans ma chambre, m'éblouissant un instant.

-Enfoiré, grognai-je à mon frère qui lui ne départait pas de son sourire.

Je clignai des yeux et baillai. Neuf heures affichait mon réveil.

-Franchement je me demande ce que t'as pu faire hier pour avoir une gueule pareille, me lança Regulus cachant son hilarité.

- C'est pas tes affaires morveux, marmonnai-je, T'étais obligé de me réveiller si tôt ?

- Morveux toi-même, j'ai qu'un an de moins que toi je te rappelle ! Et c'était ça ou Mère qui débarquait dans dix minutes.

Je ne répliquai rien. Je n'allais quand même pas le remercier, si ? Je me levai péniblement avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je jetai un regard au miroir et soupirai. Regulus n'avait pas tort, ma tête était plutôt épouvantable. Je passai un moment sous la douche, pour me réveiller complètement et arrangeai mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi notre mère tenait tant à nous savoir réveillés de bonne heure. Et elle était toujours levée avant. Elle devait avoir des gênes de poule, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Je ricanai, une vision puérile dans l'esprit et secouai la tête. J'étais vraiment con…

Je m'habillai rapidement avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur. Regulus était déjà assis à table entrain d'entamer son petit déjeuner. Mon œil attiré par le calendrier, je me rappelai que ce soir-là, tous les Blacks mangeraient ensemble. Et ça promettait d'être _mortellement _joyeux.

**XoxOxOxOxoXXOOxOxOXoxX**

J'ajustai une dernière fois ma robe de sorcier devant le miroir mural. Il était vrai que pour les Blacks, c'était les apparences avant tout. Lorsque je descendis, je croisai Kreattur dans les escaliers qui me toisa de sa taille ridicule. J'haussai un sourcil moqueur et continuai mon chemin sans plus me préoccuper de lui. Ils m'attendaient, déjà prêts.

-Sirius, tu aurais pu faire un effort avec tes cheveux, soupira Père.

Regulus me lança un sourire narquois que j'optais d'habitude plus souvent que lui. On se ressemblait, physiquement parlant. Il avait le visage un peu moins marqué et les yeux de notre mère, mais l'air de famille était bien présent. Seuls ses cheveux coupés courts créaient notre flagrante différence. Et ça en disait long sur sa personnalité… parce que lui n'aurait jamais tenu tête à Mère pour quoi que ce soit. Mère, qui rêvait secrètement de venir me couper les cheveux pendant mon sommeil.

Arrivés par la cheminée chez mon oncle et ma tante du côté de ma mère, débutèrent les démonstrations d'hypocrisie.

-Walburga ! S'exclama une femme ronde et couverte de bijoux autant que le permettait son corps.

-Druella, salua mère d'un ton pas spécialement chaleureux.

Elles se firent la bise du bout des lèvres, restant aussi droites de possible. Mon oncle s'avança à son tour. Il ressemblait énormément à Mère, avec ses épaules carrées et osseuses, son corps squelettique et son visage aux contours bien marqués. Il salua platement tout le monde, suivant son habitude. On avait parfois l'impression que son esprit était ailleurs, comme absent.

Il allait sans dire que leur fille Andromeda n'était pas conviée à cette petite soirée destinée aux Black… ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs.

L'arrivée de mes deux autres cousines me fit ressentir deux émotions très éloignées l'une de l'autre. Tout d'abord la vue de Narcissa qui me rassura et me fit sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. Même si de son côté, elle avait beaucoup plus été influencée par ma tante que sa sœur, elle détestait autant que moi ces réunions familiales. Elle approuvait moins leurs idées depuis que ses parents lui avaient trouvé un futur mari en Lucius Malefoy. Ils l'avaient condamnée à passer sa vie avec un futur mangemort du pire type qu'il soit donné, et ça elle ne pourrait certainement pas le digérer tout de suite.

Et puis ensuite Bellatrix. Celle-là, comme Kreattur, c'était une vraie plaie. Déjà quand on était petits elle avait essayé de me traumatiser avec ses sorts. Ma mère qui souvent était présente n'avait rien dit d'autre que « ça lui forgera le caractère. » Après, j'ai grandi, j'ai dépassée ma cousine tarée en taille et je me suis vengé en lui tirant les cheveux. Evidemment, ça Mère n'avait pas apprécié. Il faut dire que j'aurais pu trouver mieux que me comporter comme un Moldu devant elle… mais bon.

-Bonsoir Sirius, susurra la concernée de sa voix mielleuse.

Ses grands yeux noirs charbonneux, au lieu de la rendre belle, lui donnaient un air de folie constante.

-Bellatrix, fis-je poliment, sachant que j'étais surveillé et que ça m'empêchait de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure.

Un bruit détourna notre attention vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Désolé, je suis en retard, s'écria un homme au visage rouge et au souffle haletant.

-Fais comme chez toi, Alphard, fit ma tante d'une voix coupante.

-Merci Druella, sourit Alphard, ne relevant pas l'ironie et essayant d'accrocher sa cape à l'entrée.

Il s'était empêtré dedans et n'arrivait pas à l'enlever. Je retins un rire en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait toujours eu l'air décalé pendant ces réunions de famille.

-Que diriez-vous de nous diriger vers le salon, proposa Druella de sa voix insupportable.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna d'un pas claquant. Alphard et elle, ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour…

J'attendis que tous les autres aient changé de pièce pour aider mon oncle à se dépêtrer de son vêtement.

-Merci Sirius, sourit ce dernier, Dis-moi, t'aurais pas encore grandi toi ?

Je ris légèrement.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a prit l'habitude de me saluer comme ça.

Il me sourit, puis son visage devint de marbre, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me regarda dans les yeux. Même si je le dépassais de quelques bons centimètres, je me sentis soudain tout petit, comme si j'étais un enfant pris en faute par son père.

-T'es pas comme eux Sirius, t'es plus intelligent que ça. S'il-te-plait, les laisse pas choisir à ta place, dit-il d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui correspondait vraiment pas.

-De quoi tu veux parler ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

On aurait dit qu'il me mettait en garde contre quelque chose. Un coup frappa à la porte, m'empêchant de continuer ma conversation avec mon oncle. L'elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Une silhouette imposante prit place sur le seuil de la maison, avec sa cape noire et ses cheveux blancs, enfin le peu qui lui restait.

-Bonjour Père, salua Alphard en lui serrant la main.

En entrant dans la maison il fit apparaitre, une femme qui se trouvait derrière lui, plus menue, mais qui maintenait son buste avec une certaine assurance.

-Mère, rajouta mon oncle.

-Tiens, Sirius, fit mon grand père en m'apercevant ensuite, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Décidément… ils s'étaient tous donné le mot. L'arrivée de mon grand père m'empêcha d'en savoir plus sur Alphard, à qui je tentai d'envoyer des regards interrogateurs, mais en vain. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'on nous avait interrompus au milieu d'une conversation capitale.

**XOxOxXOxOxOxxoXO**

Le sujet Voldemort mit plus de temps à arriver sur la table que ce que je pensais. Cygnus, mon oncle, nous annonça les fiançailles de Bellatrix avec Rodolphus Lestrange . Elle était évidemment très contente de capter toute l'attention et les regards sur elle. Ce fut mon propre père qui prononça son _nom _en premier.

-Et ton Rodolphus… il est avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, trancha ma cousine, insultée, comme si c'était une évidence.

Rodolphus était dans mon année. J'avais de la peine à concevoir qu'il veuille se marier avec ma cousine. Non seulement elle était de neuf ans son ainée, mais en plus… c'était Bellatrix. Qui aurait pu vouloir finir sa vie avec une femme comme elle ? Je supposai que comme pour Narcissa, ça avait été un mariage arrangé. En tous les cas, Bellatrix, elle semblait ravie de ce mariage prochain.

Après cette première intervention au sujet du mage noir le plus redouté de l'époque, ma tante sauta sur l'occasion.

-J'ai entendu dire que le jeune Evan Rosier a enfin reçu la marque, nous informa-t-elle avec sa bouche en cul-de-poule, D'ailleurs… Sirius a-t-il l'intention de se faire marquer? demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

Je serrai les mâchoires, pour m'empêcher un sourire ironique. Elle rêvait.

-En février prochain, annonça mon père comme si c'était une banalité.

-Pardon ? s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Mes yeux me sortirent de la tête. Enfin, façon de parler… je dévisageai mon père qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à moi. Il ne m'avait même pas entendu… avait déjà passé à autre chose et parlait avec Pollux, mon grand-père. Il ne pouvait pas décider a ma place, si ? Je commençai à éprouver une sensation étrange. Comme si j'étais oppressé. Et je détestais ça.

Mes yeux firent le tour de chaque membre de ma famille. Ça leur semblait normal. Mon regard tomba sur mon oncle Alphard, il me fixait. Je comprenais sa phrase à présent. C'était ce qu'il voulait que je fasse? Que je m'oppose à mon père et que je finisse comme Andromeda ? Renié ? Non, jamais ! Mais je ne supportais pas le fait de m'incliner devant quelqu'un... comment pourrais-je vivre tout en étant un mangemort ? Ça me semblait aussi impossible que l'idée de m'interposer dans le choix de mes parents.

J'étais coincé, bloqué, piégé… comme un rat.

Mon regard paniqué croisa celui de Narcissa. Elle me regardait, indécise, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Mon frère à côté de moi posa sa main sur mon bras, sur la table.

-Calme-toi Sirius, me chuchota-t-il.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais les poings serrés à un tel point que les jointures de mes doigts étaient devenues blanches, et mes ongles étaient entrés dans ma peau, laissant des traces rouges en forme de demi-cercle.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme, quand je sais que dans quoi… deux mois, je ne serai plus le même. Je ne serai plus qu'un esclave, un chien, rien ! murmurai-je avec rage entre mes dents.

Il me regarda, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne veux _pas_ devenir Mangemort ? souffla-t-il une fois après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous écoutait.

J'observai son visage, c'était une plaisanterie ? Et pourtant… il semblait sincèrement étonné. Est-ce que c'était vraiment mon frère à côté de moi? Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un inconnu… il me connaissait si peu que ça ? Je clignai des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Pourquoi tout ça semblait tellement normal pour tous ceux assis autour de cette table ?

Je pris mon verre, finis ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et l'observai entre mes doigts, le tournant dans tous les sens. Si je serrais trop, il finirait par éclater, et si je lâchais totalement mon emprise, il exploserait tout autant. Dans tous les cas j'avais l'entière emprise sur lui. Le contrôle.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais à ce moment là, j'eus l'étrange impression d'être… un verre.

**XoxOxOxoxOxOxOxOx**

_Deux mois. Soixante jours. Voilà ce qui me restait comme temps avant qu'on me marque, et que ma liberté me soit enlevée. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais trouvé une solution à toutes les lubies de mes parents, j'avais toujours tout détourné par la ruse. Mais ça ? J'avais beau me creuser la tête, c'était impossible._

_Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité de refuser… mais là c'était sans aucun doute que je perdais mon nom. Et mon nom, c'était tout ce que j'étais au fond. _

_Je n'étais qu'un Black…_

**XoxOxOxoxOxOxOXooXoxOx**

Je montai dans le train, tirant ma valise légère derrière moi. Je cherchais un compartiment, lorsque quelqu'un me héla. Je tournai la tête en direction de la voix, et une personne me rentra dedans en sortant de son compartiment.

-Désolé, s'excusa Lupin.

Occupé à serrer les dents pour pas grimacer – Il faut dire qu'il m'avait lancé un sacré coup d'épaule ce con –je me contentai d'un vague « Regarde un peu où tu vas », même si j'étais tout autant fautif. Il me toisa en fronçant les sourcils, je lui fis un sourire ironique et passai mon chemin.

-Black ! appela à nouveau quelqu'un.

Je soupirai, et me retournai pour la deuxième fois. Là, je restai un instant coi.

-T'es long à la détente, me reprocha Lily Evans.

-Excuse-moi... pourquoi tu viens me parler ? fis-je légèrement sous tension, en plissant les yeux.

Je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle pouvait me balancer à tout moment. Elle savait quelque chose sur moi. Et moi ce que je savais, c'est qu'une parole de Gryffondor valait peut-être plus que celle d'un Serpentard, mais vu nos rapports elle n'avait aucune raison de garder le secret. J'attendais le moment où tout Poudlard serait au courant que je fréquentais ma cousine reniée par la famille… et là je savais que ce serait ma fin chez les Serpentards.

-Euh… je voulais juste te dire merci, fit la rousse en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Quoi ? Alors là…

-Merci pour quoi ? demandai-je perdu.

-M'avoir fait confiance ? hasarda la jeune fille.

Je compris. Quelqu'un la bouscula pour passer, on bloquait le chemin dans le couloir du train.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, rectifiai-je un peu durement, tu ne m'as juste pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je regrettai mes paroles. Si je voulais un jour gagner ce défi qui durait depuis des mois, je devais peut-être éviter de me comporter comme ça avec elle. Il eut un blanc, d'autres élèves nous poussèrent pour passer en râlant. J'essayai de comprendre pourquoi elle était venue me parler. Son visage se décontracta, un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, avança-t-elle, Les serpentards ne connaissent pas ce mot, et puis je ne suis qu'un pari pour toi… rien de plus n'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'irai pas le crier à qui veut l'entendre, rassure-toi.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit-elle avec un léger rire et en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas… répétai-je haussant les sourcils. Je dus me contrôler pour qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse pas sur mes lèvres. Cette fille était bizarre.

-Non. J'ai juste décidé que je n'avais pas très envie qu'on mange du Sirius Black au diner ce soir, lança-t-elle pour me provoquer, avant de me faire un signe de la main tout en disant « A plus tard » et de disparaitre dans un compartiment.

Je clignai des yeux.

-C'est ça… à plus tard, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête.

Je me retournai et continuai ma route jusqu'à notre compartiment habituel. Je me laissai tomber sur la banquette pour l'instant encore vide.

-Je crois que j'ai dû rêver, me dis-je à moi-même.

-Ce serait un cauchemar vu la tête de Potter, me lança Severus qui rentrait à ma suite.

-Tiens, je t'avais pas vu, fis-je en souriant pour guise de salut.

J'étais content de le revoir.

-Il avait l'air furieux le binoclard, m'avertit Rogue, et t'as vu ta tête il y a deux minutes ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de tenir un miroir devant moi toute la journée, donc non, fis-je déjà énervé par ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Ce serait pas si étonnant venant de toi tu sais ? lâcha-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je le fusillai du regard. Franchement ? Severus faire de l'humour ?

-Quand Evans a déguerpi, tu avais le regard dans le vide, et l'air… niais, dit-il narquoisement.

-Niais ? fis-je dégouté.

-Niais, confirma-t-il.

-…Niais ? répétai-je encore une fois.

-Bon ta gueule Black, grogna Severus.

Je soupirai en imaginant combien ridicule j'avais dû me montrer… et Narcissa entra dans le compartiment.

-Pourquoi Potter n'arrête pas de dire qu'il va te casser la gueule Sirius ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Salut Sev', ajouta-t-elle à l'égard de l'autre brun.

Je me redressai. Alors comme ça il était jaloux le Potter… un sourire s'étira malgré moi sur mes lèvres.

**XoxOxOxXOXoXoXoxoX**

Après le diner, je trouvai une excuse pour m'éclipser, parcourus le château, et gravis les innombrables marches qui menaient à la volière, une lettre à la main. Il fallait que j'aie son avis. C'était la seule qui pouvait me conseiller. Une odeur distincte me frappa lorsque je pénétrai dans la tour. Notre adorable concierge avait du laisser tomber l'idée de nettoyer avec le nombre d'oiseaux qui s'y trouvaient…

Je ne la vis pas tout de suite, penchée par l'ouverture qui permettait aux hiboux d'entrer et ressortir comme bon leur semblait. C'est en cherchant des yeux un hibou disponible que je l'aperçus, Evie Jordan.

-Tu sais, ça servira à rien de sauter, il y a un sortilège de protection qui fait apparaitre des filets au cas où un élève tombait, l'informai-je nonchalamment.

Elle sursauta, d'abord surprise par ma présence, puis elle me fusilla du regard. Apparemment ma petite remarque ne la faisait pas du tout rire. Un hibou brun vint se poser sur mon épaule, daignant porter mon courrier. J'attachai la lettre à sa patte.

-Andromeda Tonks, lui murmurai-je.

Je préférais être prudent. Personne, mis à part Evans maintenant, ne savait que je correspondais encore avec elle.

Je portai mes yeux sur la jeune fille qui avait de nouveau le regard perdu, dirigé vers le ciel. Je m'approchai doucement, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, ou qu'elle ne saute. Sa robe de sorcière couvrait son corps squelettique, et pendait lamentablement, ses cheveux bruns voletaient doucement à cause du vent, elle frottait négligemment son poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je, appuyé contre le mur à l'autre bout de l'ouverture. J'avais l'impression que si je faisais un pas de plus vers elle, elle prendrait peur. Elle paraissait tellement fragile...

Evidemment, elle ne répondit pas à ma question. Ça commençait à m'agacer d'être ignoré de la sorte.

-Si j'étais pas arrivé, tu aurais sauté demandai-je ?

Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, la provoquer. La faire réagir.

Un frisson me parcouru lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Je crus sérieusement qu'elle allait me répondre, qu'elle s'était bien foutue de moi jusque là, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle se mordit la lèvre et me jeta un regard furtif, comme espérant que je n'aie pas vu ça.

-Tu ne peux pas être muette…

Son nez frémit.

-C'est impossible... aucun sorcier muet n'aurait été accepté à Poudlard, ajoutai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard qui me fit presque frissonner tellement il était empli de haine et s'éloigna de moi à grands pas et Je ne fis rien pour la retenir. Je sais, le tact ne faisait parfois pas partie de mes qualités.

**XoxOxOxXOxoxXoxOxXO**

-Severus ?

-Quoi Black ? soupira le concerné en relevant à regret son nez du bouquin qu'il lisait.

-Est-ce que c'est possible que Poudlard accepte un élève muet ? demandai-je.

Il me regarda de travers.

-Tu crois qu'à onze ans, un sorcier non surdoué peut lancer des sortilèges non-formulés ? Franchement ?

J'hochai la tête et le laissai retourner à son livre. Il secoua la tête, pensant certainement que je n'aurais pas du le déranger pour si peu. Mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Malgré ce feu toujours présent, la salle commune des serpentards ne se réchauffait jamais.

Evie Jordan avait dû avoir un accident. Et seulement après son entrée à Poudlard. Ça me paraissait faisable d'obtenir des renseignements sur elle sans trop de difficultés.

**XOxoxOxXOXOXOXOx**

Le compte à rebours avant que mes parents m'amène à leur seigneur des emmerdes avait débuté.

À chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul à penser, cette histoire de mangemort ça me rongeait de l'intérieur… je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais en parler à Severus. Ni à Narcissa. Après la réaction de mon frère, qui au final était comme tous les autres, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Et si Severus m'annonçait que lui voulait au contraire entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort?

Le match contre poufsouffle approchait, et Wilkes devenait insupportable. Il tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde, à réviser ses plans vingt-sept heures sur vingt-quatre et il nous mettait une pression dingue. Si on n'écoutait que lui, on aurait passé notre dernière semaine avant le match à s'entrainer, sans manger, sans dormir et sans aller en cours. Tous ceux de l'équipe étaient à cran, moi y compris.

Un soir, alors qu'Edward était encore entrain de nous expliquer une stratégie de plus, je craquai et sortis prendre l'air. Je respirai la froideur de l'air de janvier et resserrai ma cape autour de moi. Je marchai jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Là, je pris mon apparence de chien. Je m'étirai, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait ça. Je couru dans la forêt pour me dégourdir les pattes, j'avais l'impression d'être tout rouillé. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes mouvements se firent plus fluides et je ralentis. J'adorais cette sensation. Je levai la tête vers le ciel. La lune était pleine et bien haute déjà. Je décidai de rentrer au château.

Lorsque je fus assez près de la lisière, j'allais reprendre mon apparence humaine, mais mes oreilles captèrent un bruit devant moi. Je m'avançai doucement, plaqué au sol pour me dissimuler et jetai un œil de derrière un buisson. Quelqu'un était assis au bord du lac, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, le regard dans le vague.

Je m'approchai sans faire de bruit de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Je plissai les yeux, dans l'obscurité c'était difficile, mais je ne la connaissais pas. Elle était plutôt jolie. Fine, son regard chocolat perdu dans le ciel…

Moi qui voulais rentrer, c'était raté… j'allais quand même pas me transformer sous ses yeux. Et pas moyen d'entrer dans le château sous forme canin. Je décidai de m'assoir, attendant quelques minutes qu'elle se décide à rentrer… sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air pressée. Je soupirai et eus soudain une idée.

Je retroussai les babines, dévoilant mes canines bien pointues et pris mon air le plus agressif. Je fis craquer une branche sous mes pattes pour attirer son attention sur moi.

La jeune brune se retourna vivement, et me vit.

-Salut toi, me lança-t-elle avec un sourire, contre toute attente.

Mon sang se glaça. Je portai mon regard sur mes pattes. Non, j'étais bien sous la forme d'un chien… elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir reconnu ! Si ?

-Approche ! fit-elle en tendant la main.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Cette fille était dingue ou quoi ?

Voyant que je ne faisais pas un pas vers elle, elle laissa tomber son bras.

-Toi aussi tu viens ici pour réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle détourna sa tête de moi, n'attendant aucune réponse, et se remit à fixer le lac d'un air absent.

-J'aime venir ici pour penser. Ça me calme… le bruit de l'eau et la lune, c'est parfait pour remettre les idées au clair.

Je rêvais ou cette folle parlait à un chien ?

Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assis à côté. Le lac n'avait rien de vraiment spécial. On voyait la lune se refléter dedans, et les ondulations qui étaient formées par le vent mais bon... pas de quoi rester toute la nuit plantés là. Je tournai la tête vers la fille et plissai les yeux. Sa voix me disait quelque chose, son visage aussi… et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à dire où je l'avais déjà vue.

-Je me demande ce a quoi tu peux bien avoir à réfléchir, songea-t-elle, A quoi réfléchissent les chiens ? questionna-t-elle.

-Au fait que j'aimerais bien rentrer, dis-je.

Sauf que ce qui sortit de ma gorge ne fut qu'un espèce d'aboiement.

-J'ai pas tout compris, sourit la fille, mais si tu veux savoir, moi je pense souvent à ce début de guerre qui se profile. A tous ces morts inutiles… c'est dommage. J'ai l'impression que c'est la guerre à Poudlard aussi. Je crois qu'un fossé se creuse entre les élèves et les différents camps.

Je grognai. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle de ça, qu'elle me rappelle que bientôt, je ferai aussi partie d'un des deux camps sans ticket de retour possible.

-Et Evie… je sens qu'elle s'éloigne encore plus chaque jour, dit-elle

Evie ?

-C'est tellement difficile de lui parler, continua-t-elle, J'ai peur pour elle. Chaque jour où je me lève je crains d'apprendre qu'elle s'est cassée d'une manière ou d'une autre de ce monde pourri. Et je cherche chaque jour à la bibliothèque… si seulement je pouvais trouver un contre-sort…

Un _contre-sort_ ?

Je la dévisageai… Merlin mais c'était Mini-Potter ! Je finis par la reconnaitre, sans ses lunettes qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage normalement. Je l'examinai plus attentivement. Oui, c'était bien elle.

Constance Potter parlait aux chiens. Et Constance Potter n'était pas si mal sans ses lunettes gigantesques.

L'autre soupira, et posa son regard sur moi.

-Mais t'en as rien a foutre hein ? De toute façon je sais que tu comprends pas un mot de ce que je te dis. (Comme c'était tentant de se transformer et lui rétorquer que « si » je comprenais) je suis vraiment pathétique…raconter ma vie à un chien !

Elle rit doucement. Son rire fut cependant coupé par un hurlement animal qui me fit hérisser les poils du dos. La fille aux longs cheveux noirs méconnaissable regarda dans la direction d'où venait le cri. Elle mit la main dans sa poche, et posa ses lunettes sur son nez. Là je n'avais plus aucun doute.

-Tiens je te voyais autrement, fit-elle pensive, Je vais rentrer. A bientôt, dit-elle en se levant.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis sa main sur ma tête. Je fis un bond de côté, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je voulais pas te faire peur, dit-elle en laissant sa main retomber à terre.

Je plissai le nez, dégouté. Elle avait osé poser sa main sur ma tête !

J'allais lui grogner dessus, mais elle s'était déjà retournée et marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'au château. J'aurais pu lui courir après et la jeter dans le lac… mais bon ça n'aurait pas tété très sympa étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas nager la pauvre petite.

Je ricanai, alors qu'un jappement sortait de ma bouche et attendis quelques minutes avant de me rendre ma forme humaine.

Décidément… cette soirée ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée comme je l'avais prévu.

**XOxoxOxXOXOXOXOx**

Depuis la rentrée, de plus en plus régulièrement lors de l'arrivée des hiboux le matin, c'était aussi l'arrivée des mauvaises nouvelles. Le seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort, prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, recrutait de plus en plus de têtes et de plus en plus de morts étaient annoncées dans le journal. Evidemment, ma table était celle où jamais personne ne sortait précipitamment de la grande salle en pleurant. Pour cela, les autres maisons, et principalement les Gryffondors, commençaient à nous regarder avec dégout. Les sors se déchainaient, les bagarres derrière le dos des professeurs qui ne faisaient que ramasser les élèves amochés dans tous les coins du château, les coups bas... Poudlard commençait à devenir notre champ de bataille à nous.

Mais c'était injuste. On n'avait pas eu la chance de choisir notre camp. Le Choixpeau l'avait fait à notre place, et on n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que de suivre les idées de sa maison.

Ce matin là, pourtant, lorsque j'arrivai à la table des serpentards, accompagné de Narcissa et Severus, j'eus la curieuse impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur _moi_. Je m'assis et m'autorisai un sourire amer. Le jour où on m'annoncerait l'assassina des mes parents par des mangemorts n'était pas près d'arriver. Je versai du jus de citrouille dans mon verre et avalai une gorgée. Non, je ne rêvais pas… dès que je posais mes yeux sur quelqu'un, le regard de l'intéressé se faisait fuyant. Je secouai la tête, jusqu'à tomber sur les yeux de Potter. Lui, par contre, fut loin de détourner les siens. Un sourire bizarre étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux plissés me fixaient méchamment.

- Passe-moi ce stupide journal, fis-je à un cinquième année qui trainait de temps en temps avec mon frère... Avery ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il me le tendit sans broncher et je pris la peine de lire la première page « Une bain de sang au chemin de Traverse ». J'ouvris directement la page des décès. La liste de noms était interminable. Ouais, Voldemort devait jubiler…

Mes yeux se rendirent à la lettre « B » où ils restèrent bloqués. Je clignai des yeux, certain d'avoir rêvé.

Non… c'était impossible ! Oh pas lui.

Narcissa qui lisait par-dessus mon bras ouvrit la bouche et la referma tel un poisson.

-Que… Alphard? lâcha-t-elle abasourdie.

Je déglutis, ma gorge devenue étrangement sèche d'un seul coup. Merde, je n'y croyais pas, je ne _voulais_ pas y croire.

Je posai mon regard sur Narcissa qui avait le regard vide, la tête baissée, elle semblait désemparée. Mon bras se posa sur ses épaules et je l'attirai contre moi. Elle se laissa faire mollement.

-Il y a quelques jours on était face à lui et on lui parlait, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est mort dignement, dis-je.

-Menteur, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Comme moi elle avait deviné que si Alphard s'était un jour retrouvé au cœur d'un bataille, ce ne serait pas de notre côté qu'il aurait combattu. Et j'osais à peine imaginer de quelle façon il avait dû trouver la mort. Les mangemorts ne faisaient pas de cadeau, et surtout pas à lorsque la personne en face était jugé comme traitre à son sang.

Dire que j'allais les rejoindre dans quelques semaines… si un jour je me retrouvais face à un proche ? Est-ce que je serais capable moi aussi de l'abattre de sang froid ?

Un haut le cœur me prit, cependant je forçai mon visage à rester neutre et caressai gentiment l'épaule de ma cousine. J'eus l'impression d'étouffer.

-Je vais prendre l'air, fis-je.

Je lâchai Narcissa et me levai. Je sentis tous les regards sur mon dos lorsque je quittai la grande salle, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne me mis pas à courir… et fuir.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxx**

Je marchai directement vers la forêt interdite et je me transformai. Je courais. Vite, trop vite. Les arbres défilaient sur les côtés, tous mes muscles me criaient d'arrêter. Je courus jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de souffle, que mes jambes ne puissent plus me porter et qu'elles cèdent sous mon poids. Là, je me laissai tomber brutalement à terre, ma tête cogna quelque chose, une pierre certainement, et me fit perdre connaissance.

J'ouvris les yeux. Ma tête me martelait de coups, et il faisait déjà sombre. Mais quel con, combien de temps j'étais resté là, assommé ? Je me relevai avec difficulté, et me mis à marcher vers le château. Je me sentais pâteux, comme dans les vapes. Ce qui me parut des heures plus tard, j'arrivai à la sortie de la forêt… et il faisait nuit. Génial.

J'allais me transformer, mais mes griffes se plantèrent dans la terre de surprise lorsque j'aperçus une forme près du lac. Je grognai. Non mais je rêvais ou quoi ? Mini Potter avait décidé de remettre ça ? Je secouai la tête de dépit. Mais cette fois pas question d'attendre qu'elle veuille bien rentrer au château. Je me transformai, dissimulé par des arbres. Ma tête sembla exploser.

-Oh Merlin, lâchai-je en grinçant des dents.

Je portai ma main à ma tête et me crispai dès que mes doigts furent en contact avec mon front. Je m'étais pris un sacré coup…

Je me redressai, et m'avançai dans le parc sombre. Rien à foutre que Potter me voie ! Je passai près de la jeune fille mais elle n'eut même pas l'air de me calculer, tellement perdue dans ses pensées. Je plissai les yeux. Je n'aimais pas tellement être ignoré. Je sais, c'était stupide.

Un sourire méchant passa sur mes lèvres, tandis que je m'approchais de la fille. Je me plaçai juste derrière elle, à vrai dire, j'aurais pu me planter devant elle, ça n'aurait rien changé... Surtout si elle n'avait pas mis ses lunettes.

À un mètre d'elle, je toussotai, à la manière de Rusard.

Elle fit un bond, se retourna et sur son visage, on pouvait clairement lire de la peur, se qui me fit sourire de satisfaction.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? souffla-t-elle en reculant.

Je ricanai. Sans ses lunettes, c'était une vraie taupe.

-Black ? siffla-t-elle abasourdie.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment avait-elle fait ?

-Ton rire de débile est reconnaissable entre tous, m'éclaira-t-elle en se relevant et remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ah oui, ça c'était la vraie Potter.

-J'ai faillis ne pas te reconnaitre tête de chouette, lançai-je négligemment.

Elle plissa ses yeux et me foudroya du regard.

-Je t'emmerde Black, si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment, tu éviterais de me critiquer.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-T'as la tête d'un… mort, affirma-t-elle, ou d'un vampire.

Je souris, indulgent.

-Tu as lu trop de livres petite Potter, ne me fais pas croire que tu aies déjà vu l'un ou l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien en savoir ? fit-elle d'un air qui me donna envie de la frapper.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas que je m'ennuie à papoter avec toi, fis-je, mais je vais rentrer.

-Passe à l'infirmerie peut-être avant, dit-t-elle ironiquement.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Non seulement je détestais qu'on me dise ce que je devais faire, mais que ce soit en plus _elle_ qui le fasse !

-Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes conseils Potter…

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu répondrais ça, fit-elle, après tout fais ce que tu veux Black ! Tu pourrais bien crever comme ton imbécile d'oncle, je continuerais de m'en taper.

Je serrai les poings et ne réfléchis pas. Je fis un pas en avant pour l'attraper sous la gorge avec force. Je dirigeai son visage vers le mien de façon qu'ils se trouvent à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle cligna des yeux et essaya de se dégager en vain. Je serrais les dents, elle avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi et je la détestais pour cela.

-J'ai touché une corde sensible ? Tout compte fait, tu as plutôt l'air d'un fou furieux, lâcha-t-elle.

Cependant sa voix était faible. J'espérais bien lui faire peur. A vrai dire je n'avais qu'une envie, et c'était de l'étrangler.

-Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, c'est un conseil. Je pourrais bien m'énerver, dis-je en trainant les mots sur la fin.

-Tu ferais quoi ? Me lancer un Avada Kedavra comme tes copains ? lança-t-elle en riant.

Mon sang s'échauffait bien trop rapidement.

-Ta gueule Potter. Je peux aussi bien te balancer dans le lac.

Elle blanchit considérablement.

-Ah oui, tout à coup on se la ferme hein ? sifflai-je.

-Laisse-moi, fit-elle en essayant de me repousser, tu me fais mal.

-Ce serait bête, en sachant que tu ne sais pas nager, murmurai-je à son oreille, mais tu sais ce n'est pas une mort trop douloureuse, tu ne fais que souffrir un petit moment, le temps que l'eau s'infiltre dans tes poumons, après ça se termine assez rapidement.

Un frisson la parcourut, mais lorsque je me reculai, contre toute attente, elle me cracha à la figure, me faisant lâcher ma prise. La gifle partit sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'essuyai mon visage avec ma manche et la regardai se tenir la joue, me regardant avec un air féroce.

N'importe quelle fille aurait été terrorisée. J'étais tombé sur la seule complètement suicidaire.

- Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne frappait pas les filles Black ? s'éleva une voix derrière moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'un poing venait s'écraser sur ma mâchoire.

-C'est une manie ou quoi ? grognai-je en portant ma main à mon visage.

-T'es complètement con de t'attaquer à ma sœur. Ta vie va être un enfer, je te préviens, gronda le gryffondor enragé.

S'il croyait me faire peur…

-Tais-toi James, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre sans ton aide, cingla sa sœur.

Il lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-T'es stupide ou quoi ? Il t'a frappé ! dit-il comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de retardé.

-Je suis pas stupide, c'est toi qui l'es. Peut-être que je l'avais méritée cette claque, affirma la jeune fille en croisant les bras et relevant le menton.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne dirait pas pour contrarier son frère. Ce dernier la regardait comme si elle était dingue.

-Tu t'entends parler ? Tu veux dire que Black aurait eut raison de te taper ? répéta-t-il ahuri.

-Tout à fait ! déclara-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Mais quels gamins… je plaignais leurs parents si c'était toujours comme ça quand ils étaient réunis les deux. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers le château.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir ton directeur de maison, il a passé la journée à te chercher, me lança Constance alors que j'étais déjà à quelques mètres d'elle.

-C'est ça, bonne nuit tête de chouette, répliquai-je en lui faisant un signe de dos.

-Ta gueule, cria-t-elle.

Je souris.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxx**

Il n'empêche que lorsque je me retrouvai dans ma salle de bain, devant mon miroir, je fis moins le malin. Elle n'avait pas tort, j'avais l'air d'un cadavre. Mon visage n'avait jamais été aussi blanc, en contraste avec mes cheveux noirs. J'avais une belle bosse, couverte d'une couche entre le brun et le rouge sur le front, juste au-dessus de mon sourcil droit. Mes cheveux du côté droit étaient bien emmêlés dans du sang séché. Et comme parfaire le tout, une marque violacée commençait à apparaître à l'endroit où le poing de Potter avait frappé.

Je soupirai et passai sous la douche en grimaçant au contact de l'eau. Ensuite, lorsque je ressortis, il ne restait plus que cette bosse immonde et ma mâchoire enflée. Je pris alors ma baguette dans ma main et pointai mon visage avec. Je connaissais ce sort depuis longtemps maintenant. Je l'avais utilisé tellement souvent que ce fut un jeu d'enfant, personne ne saurait rien de mon petit incident.

Si le sort permettait d'effacer toutes traces de coups, il n'enlevait pas la douleur pour autant. Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander d'un sort de magie noire trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque de ma maison à l'âge de huit ans. Je crois aussi qu'au bout d'un moment on s'habitue à la douleur de toute façon.

-Sirius ? souffla quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte. Je l'ouvris et me retrouvai face à Severus en pyjama.

-Merde mais où est-ce que tu étais ? On t'a cherché partout !

-Dans la forêt, dis-je. Je voulais juste réfléchir un peu, dis-je.

-Un peu ? T'as disparu ce matin et t'as vu l'heure où tu réapparais ? fit-il en haussant un peu la voix.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

-… non. Mais Narcissa, elle, s'inquiétait, dit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais noté le temps d'hésitation avant sa réponse.

-Il fallait pas. Je sais prendre soin de moi, affirmai-je.

Je lui donnai une tape dans le dos avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Je l'entendis soupirer derrière moi quelque chose comme « Besoin de réfléchir, mon cul ! ». Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et fermai les yeux.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxx**

Le lendemain, lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, Edward Wilkes m'intercepta.

-Hey Sirius !

Il s'approcha et posa son bras sur mon épaule, ses yeux dans les miens.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il agissait bizarrement.

-Oui, ça va, dis-je même si c'était un mensonge.

-Bien, mais si tu ne veux pas jouer le match je comprendrais tu sais. J'ai beau vous entrainer comme des soldats, j'ai un cœur.

Moi pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward, je jouerai, dis-je légèrement agacé de son comportement.

Par contre j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui le match. Et j'avais loupé le dernier entrainement la veille.

-Ok, dit-il en retrouvant son air naturel. Mais avant que tu ailles manger, si ça ne te dérange pas trop je voulais te parler au sujet de la feinte….

Sacré Wilkes. Rien ne le changerait. Surtout que j'étais gardien et je ne voyais pas trop en quoi les feintes ça me concernait. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas contrarier le capitaine le jour d'un match, c'était la règle.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxx**

_Cher Sirius, _

_Merci pour ta lettre, quoique très tourmentée et excuse-moi d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de te répondre. _

_Je comprends que tu sois divisé, mais je ne peux pas faire le choix à ta place. Je ne peux que te conseiller, et mon conseil, tu t'en doute, c'est de refuser de te faire marquer. Mais qu'elle cousine je serais de te conseiller cela… surtout que je suis la mieux placée pour savoir à quel point c'est dur de vivre en ayant été renié par sa famille. Mais Sirius, est-ce que tu pourras encore te regarder dans un miroir lorsque tu auras commis ton premier crime ? Je sais depuis que tu es tout petit que tu n'es pas comme tes parents ou encore ton frère. Alphard et moi avons essayé de te préserver le plus possible de leurs idées. Toutefois je sais que tu as ta propre opinion. Tu es loin d'être aussi influençable que mes sœurs ou Regulus. _

_Alors réfléchis bien, c'est une décision qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu._

_Sache que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, ainsi que Ted, quel que soit ton choix. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, je te le promets. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Andromeda_

Je froissai la lettre dans ma main et l'enfouis dans une poche de ma robe. J'avais de toute façon déjà pris ma décision.

Plus tard, je croisai mon frère. Il m'avertit que l'enterrement d'Alphard avait lieu le lendemain… et que l'on avait l'autorisation du directeur pour quitter le château jusqu'au lundi. J'hochai la tête, même si je n'avais aucune envie de m'y rendre. Un enterrement pour Alphard ? J'étais sûr qu'il aurait détesté… surtout quand on savait qu'il n'y aurait que des hypocrites.

**oxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxx**

Perché sur mon stupide balai devant ces stupides trois anneaux, j'attendais que les _stupides_ poufsouffle veuillent bien passer un peu à l'attaque. Mais c'était trop demander apparemment. Je m'ennuyais profondément, là-haut, tout seul de mon côté du stade. Je baillai.

Ce match serait simplement le plus rasant de toute l'histoire du quidditch. Wilkes nous avait bien eus à nous entrainer comme des forcenés, pour que l'on se confronte à de pareils nuls. J'attendais juste la fin du match, lorsque Bletchey aurait _enfin _attrapé le vif d'or.

Je croisai le regard de Wilkes qui paraissait dépité. Lui qui adorait les matchs où l'action était de la partie. C'en était presque désolant.

Des clameurs se firent entendre dans les tribunes, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Je cherchai notre attrapeuse du regard qui était coude à coude avec celui de l'autre équipe. J'avais beau penser que le quidditch était un sport pour les hommes, cette fille ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout. Sa façon de voler était fluide, elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec son balai qui prenait rapidement beaucoup de vitesse. L'autre n'était pas mal non plus, même s'il n'avait pas la grâce de Bletchey. Au bout de cinq minutes de vrilles et autres pirouettes, à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée, Bletchey attrapa le vif, et s'en suivit un cri de victoire unanime dans les tribunes vertes et argentées.

Je souris, soulagé. Enfin fini.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxx**

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « tout » ? s'écria Mère avec horreur et indignation.

-Sept cent mille Gallions, répondit le Goblin d'une voix monocorde et d'un air ennuyé.

Je restai figé sur ma chaise.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'insurgea ma tante Druella de sa voix haute perchée, Sirius n'est qu'un enfant !

-Mr Black pourra toucher son héritage lors de sa majorité, précisa le Gobelin toujours sans émotions, dès que vous aurez signé Mr Black, l'argent sera transféré dans un coffre à votre nom.

Je clignai des yeux. Un grand malade cet Alphard…

Le Gobelin en charge de cet héritage attendait que je dise quelque chose. Ma mère me regardait avec dégout, ma tante avec jalousie et intérêt. Mon père semblait furieux, mon oncle n'en avait rien à faire, mes grands parents n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Bella m'aurait assassiné sur place si elle l'avait pu, Regulus n'y comprenait rien. Seule Narcissa avait l'air amusée.

Et moi ? J'étais assis sur ma chaise, me retenant d'éclater de rire tellement je n'y croyais pas.

-Eh bien… je signe où ? demandai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

* * *


	4. Le début de la fin

_**Heyou! =D**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence... et je ne peux pas vous promettre que je posterai tout bientôt la suite. Mais je vous dis merci pour votre patience et pour les reviews qui font toujours super chaud au cœur! [Merci particulièrement à LN, Lalouisablack, Bellablack et bien sûr à ma Gin !!]**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce loooong chapitre.**_

_**Gros bisousss  
**_

**Chapitre 4 – Le début de la fin**

Alphard avait laissé comme un vide en moi… bon c'est vrai, désormais le coffre portant le numéro sept cents onze m'appartenait, et il était loin d'être _vide_. Mais mon oncle avait été un modèle pour moi, le père que j'aurais préféré avoir. Je m'aperçus que Narcissa, elle, eut rapidement fait d'oublier la mort d'Alphard et de passer à autre chose. Quoique, elle n'avait pas vraiment de vie à proprement parler lorsque Malefoy était dans les parages. Il se montrait de plus en plus possessif avec elle, si c'était possible de l'être encore plus qu'avant. Dorénavant, il se méfiait même de Severus. Je sentais que malgré mon lien de parenté avec ma cousine, Lucius doutait de moi aussi. Ce qui me paraissait absurde et tordu, mais bon, qui sait ce qui habite un esprit aussi malsain que celui d'un Malefoy… et après tout, mes parents étaient bien cousins avant de s'unir. Peut-être croyait-il que c'était dans les mœurs de tous les Black.

Je n'avais toujours pas oublié que je voulais des informations sur Evie Jordan, et j'entrepris de les obtenir ce jour là en m'adressant à la meilleure des garces… ou devrais-je dire des gazettes.

-Flint, je peux te parler en privé, demandai-je en me postant devant la jeune fille de serpentard.

-Mais bien sûr Black, répondit la blonde tout en me jugeant de son regard aguicheur.

Je sortis de la salle commune et entrai dans une classe vide. Elle entra à ma suite, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, je la plaquai brusquement contre le mur de pierres froides et l'embrassai avec force. Elle cligna des yeux, déboussolée et finit par répondre fiévreusement au baiser. Je fis se balader mes mains dans son dos, puis passai une des deux sous son chemisier. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsque ma main se fit plus aventureuse. Je me mis à effleurer son cou de mes lèvres, déposant de petits baisers. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, en gémissant mon prénom et là, alors qu'elle était déjà totalement à ma merci, je la lâchai, et ressortis par la porte.

Je marchai tranquillement jusqu'à la salle commune, sans presser le pas et remis ma cravate en place. Alors que je m'engageais par l'ouverture du tableau en passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'entendis un « Black ! » strident et mes épaules tressautèrent d'un fou-rire mal dissimulé. Je m'assis à côté de Narcissa, qui me regarda avec réprobation sur le canapé près du feu. Deux minutes plus tard, une jeune fille blonde, les joues rosies d'indignation vint se planter devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, espèce d'enfoiré ? grogna-t-elle, féroce.

-Des informations, souris-je, victorieux.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

-Très bien, hurla-t-elle avant de monter dans son dortoir, claquer la porte et… finir quelque chose toute seule, peut-être.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxx**

Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais dès que je me trouvais en présence de Lily Evans, je ressentais une sorte de malaise. Parce qu'elle détenait le pouvoir de me faire couler à tout instant… ou alors était-ce ses yeux verts qui me troublaient… je choisis la première option, refusant de penser à la deuxième qui était complètement absurde.

Un jour là justement, je la croisai, alors que j'étais en l'éternelle compagnie de Severus et Narcissa. Elle me fit un signe de la tête, accompagné d'un petit sourire, tandis que son amie, Andrea Bell me lançait un regard meurtrier, comme prête à me sauter dessus tel un chien enragé. Quel contraste…

Je me contentai d'afficher un petit sourire, un peu crispé et de passer mon chemin.

-T'as toujours pas oublié ce pari apparemment, constata Rogue en grommelant, comme à son habitude.

Décidément il était devenu très observateur…

-Un problème avec ça ? attaquai-je.

Il me jaugea du regard et secoua la tête.

-Et tu n'as rien à y gagner, à part une partie de jambes en l'air ? essaya de comprendre ma cousine.

-C'est plus que ça, dis-je hésitant, Je veux me prouver que je peux le faire.

-Franchement ? Je vais m'inquiéter, si t'as rien de mieux à faire que « te prouver » que tu peux avoir Evans dans ton lit, m'informa Narcissa mi-rieuse, mi-sérieuse.

J'haussai les épaules. Après tout ça me regardait… même si elle n'avait pas tort, moi-même je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Pourquoi faire durer ce pari si longtemps ? En temps normal j'avais ce que je voulais, voilà pourquoi. Et j'avais envie d'en finir.

-C'est quand la prochain soirée de Slughorn ? demandai-je à Severus, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxx**

Le lendemain soir, je me retrouvai assis face à Ellen Flint, dans la bibliothèque.

-Alors ? demanda la fille tout en me fusillant du regard.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré mon attitude de l'autre jour.

-Evie Jordan, dis-je en observant sa réaction.

-Quoi ? Ce déchet ! s'exclama Ellen Flint avec horreur, Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresses à elle, tu baisserais dans mon estime Black.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'y tenais une si haute place, répliquai-je, Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je peux aussi bien aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je en faisant mine de me relever.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle par impulsion, Je veux dire… non, reprit-elle plus doucement.

Quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers nous et la bibliothécaire semblait sur le point de fondre sur nous.

-Bien, fis-je simplement.

-Hum, fit Flint en réfléchissant un instant, Elisabeth Jordan, dite Evie, élève de cinquième année à Poufsouffle. C'est une sang-mêlé et elle est aussi stupide que ses parents étaient stupides. Son père complètement bornés, et sa mère était… moldue, fit-elle en crachant presque le dernier mot.

-Etaient ? notai-je.

-Ils sont morts l'été dernier. Le père était actif dans la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres, un auror peu réputé. Alors des mangemorts ont attaqué leur maison un soir. La mère et le frère qui était en deuxième année ont été rapidement éliminés par un Avada Kedavra.

J'hochai la tête, enregistrant les choses à fur et à mesure.

-Le père, lui, a été torturé et tué sous les yeux de Jordan, et ils avaient commencé à s'occuper d'elle, quand des aurors sont arrivés et ont fait fuir les mangemorts qui étaient en nombre inférieur.

-Je vois, fis-je en déglutissant.

_Charmante_ histoire…

-Et depuis cet été, elle est dans l'incapacité de parler. Les mangemorts lui ont lancé un sort de magie noire dérivé du silencio. Et personne ne le connait, et n'a donc été capable de lui jeter le contre-sort. Depuis la pauvre petite doit se contenter de sorts informulés, ricana Flint.

Je gardai mon visage neutre, alors qu'à l'intérieur, ça cogitait ferme. Je comprenais mieux sa manie à chercher la mort… la noyade, la tour d'astronomie, les mutilations…

-Sa meilleure amie est la sœur de James Potter, Constance, et elle est sortie avec un certain Léonard Weasley pendant trois ans. Depuis cet été elle a la réputation de se rendre invisible aux autres et s'est renfermée sur elle-même, et certaines personnes disent qu'elle est anorexique et suicidaire… Les mangemorts auraient vraiment dû achever leur travail, ils nous ont laissé là un vrai mort-vivant moi je te dis. Elle a beau être vivante, à l'intérieur, c'est complètement mort. Ça te suffit ou tu veux encore savoir autre chose ?

Je secouai la tête. Cette fille m'étonnerait toujours par ses connaissances de chaque individu de ce château.

-C'est bon.

-Tu comptes te la taper ? Bonne chance, fit Flint avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Je n'y pensais même pas.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxOX**

Je tendis le bras et fis taire mon réveil. Quel con, on était samedi. Un bras chaud se colla à moi et entoura ma taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grognai-je à la blondasse qui avait élu domicile dans mon lit.

-Je t'embrasse, dit-elle en joignant le geste aux paroles.

Trop endormi pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, je ne la repoussai pas brutalement. Elle me sourit, charmeuse et fit tomber la couverture à terre, laissant son corps dénudé à quelques centimètres du mien. Je clignai des yeux et soupirai.

-Rentre dans ton dortoir, Ellen, dis-je d'un ton dénué d'émotion avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain.

Je fis couler l'eau froide sur ma peau nue, pour me réveiller, pendant un petit moment. Ensuite je ressortis, une serviette enroulée autour de ma taille.

-Flint, je t'avais dis de te casser non ? chuchotai-je à la jeune fille sans pudeur, pour ne pas réveiller mes colocataires.

-Je n'avais pas envie d'obéir, dit-elle, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Je ramassai ses habits et les lui balançai à la figure.

-Rhabille-toi, tu es ridicule, dis-je.

-C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? grogna Edward en sortant sa tête de ses rideaux, Oh, fit-il en posant ses yeux écarquillés sur le corps dénudé de la jeune fille. Sirius, tu ne pourrais pas éviter de nous présenter tes filles quand elles sont à poil?

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Avant de se rendormir, il grogna un « en plus on a un entrainement de quidditch cet après-midi ». Sacré Wilkes.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer de derrière.

-On se voit tout à l'heure Sirius, dit la jeune blonde.

Je secouai la tête.

-Flint, dis-je durement, je n'ai fait qu'accomplir ma partie du marché. Cette nuit c'était très sympa, mais ça ne signifiait rien.

-Je sais, affirma l'autre en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle me lâcha ensuite et s'en alla tranquillement. Je roulai des yeux. Ce n'était pas le lendemain que je redemanderais un service à cette folle.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxOX**

Un soir de la semaine suivante, je me rendis pour la seconde fois de l'année à une réunion de Slughorn. Un exploit en soi. Severus m'accompagnait avec réticence lorsque j'entrai avec une fausse assurance dans l'antre du mon directeur de maison. Pour l'occasion, il l'avait transformée en salle de réception pour ses invités qu'il qualifiait de grande importance. En parcourant la pièce du regard, j'étudiai les élèves présents, jusqu'à la trouver, _elle_. J'avançai directement en sa direction, ne voulant pas passer par quatre chemins, mais fus stoppé dans mon élan par notre adorable morse…

- Monsieur Black ! s'exclama presque théâtralement le professeur à la moustache étrange, C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici, vous qui n'avez d'ordinaire pas beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer.

Il avait la manie de parler au pluriel, comme si tout le monde partageait forcément son avis. Je forçai mes lèvres à s'étirer d'un sourire poli. C'était vrai qu'il semblait toujours en représentation.

-C'est que je me rends compte, maintenant, de ce que j'avais raté Monsieur, dis-je.

Slughorn en fut tout flatté et me rendit mon sourire.

-J'espère que vous profiterez de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégage ici, dit-il, Et que cette fois-ci ne vous enfuirez pas avant que j'aie pu vous introduire à certains de mes amis.

-Bien sûr, dis-je.

En ajoutant un « …rêve toujours » dans ma tête.

Il concentra son attention sur Severus qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Je sus que c'était mon signal de départ. Je fis un signe de tête à mon professeur et m'écartai, faisant mine de me diriger vers Narcissa et Lucius. Je m'approchais en réalité du siège où Evans était assise. Je me détournai au dernier moment, feignant de me servir un verre. Potter venait de s'assoir à côté de la belle rousse. De ma place, je pus facilement capter leur échange.

-Bonsoir Lily, tu es ravissante... commença l'imbécile aux lunettes.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil fatigué.

-Potter, salua-t-elle froidement en retour.

L'autre ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Tu ne trouves pas ces réunions ridicules ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille posa ses yeux verts sur lui, l'étonnement peint sur son visage.

-Si, avoua-t-elle franchement.

Vu à quel point elle semblait s'ennuyer, cela n'était pas étonnant.

-Franchement, je me demande ce que Slughorn a en tête… fit Potter.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pour ? demanda-t-elle.

Vraisemblablement, le fait de s'adresser à son cher et tendre gryffondor lui faisait s'exprimer par des onomatopées.

-Je veux dire, fit Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux, faisant grimacer la jeune fille, c'est complètement stupide de créer des soirées pour _l'élite_ des élèves…

Evans semblait stupéfaite de ses paroles, comme si elle ne trouvait pas cela normal d'être en accord avec ce stupide joueur de quidditch.

-… s'il invite des Serpentards, continua le binoclard.

Le visage de la rousse se crispa. Ah, le désenchantement hein ? Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

-On sait bien qu'ils sont tous des mangemorts pourris de magie noire jusqu'à la moelle, je vois pas en quoi ils pourraient faire partie des meilleurs de l'école… enfin Lily, où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il comme surpris.

En effet, la jeune Gryffondor s'était levée, ses joues rosées par l'énervement. Elle semblait terriblement tentée de donner à Potter une claque en plus. Je devinai qu'elle n'allait pas se permettre de s'afficher ce soir-là.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile bourré de préjugés, et je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre prononcer un seul mot de plus. C'est pourquoi je vais aller faire un tour ailleurs, en espérant que tu comprennes enfin le message et que t'arrêtes enfin de me coller aux basques ! siffla-t-elle sans toutefois élever la voix.

Potter était devenu pâle et son sourire avait disparu, son visage fermé. Il ne répondit rien. Celle qui venait de lui asséner ses quatre vérités secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Elle s'approcha du professeur Slughorn. Je sortis discrètement de la salle et m'appuyai au mur du couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, sur une Lily Evans pestant.

-Bonsoir, dis-je, la faisant sursauter.

-Black, dit-elle, t'as faillis me faire peur, fit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Faillis seulement ? demandai-je en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant moi :

-Bonne soirée Black, asséna-t-elle pour clore notre échange.

Je me mis pourtant à marcher à côté d'elle.

-Quoi ? fit-elle sans même poser son regard sur moi, ce qui m'irrita quelque peu.

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Potter, dis-je sans tourner autour du pot.

La jeune fille me jeta un regard de biais, peut-être effrayée de savoir qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs du château déserts en la seule compagnie d'un Serpentard… et pas le meilleur.

-Tu m'espionnais ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Pourquoi avoir défendu les serpentards ? répliquai-je, curieux de connaitre la réponse.

C'était quelque chose de peu commun de la part d'un Gryffondor. La rousse parut un peu gênée.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est le binoclard ébouriffé qui nous dénigrait ? fis-je en souriant mesquinement.

-Non, réfuta Evans, en hésitant à continuer, Je trouve juste… je crois que je suis plutôt bien placée pour savoir que les idées reçues ne sont pas forcément vraies. Je veux dire… mes parents sont moldus, et le nombre de fois où j'ai été traitée de sang de bourbe par tes petits copains, depuis le temps j'ai bien fait réaliser qu'ils se basent sur des stupidités. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas seulement dans ce sens-là. J'aime à espérer que tous les Serpentards n'aspirent pas à devenir des mages noirs.

-Parce que si s'était bien leur ambition à tous, ça te ferait peur n'est-ce pas ?

-Je trouverais simplement ça triste…

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça pouvait être _triste_ mais bon… elle avait tout l'air d'une fille sentimentale. Je préférai la laisser dans ses illusions.

-Alors, toujours ce pari ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Non, non, mentis-je.

-Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

-Pas de bonne humeur? fis-je mesquinement.

-Potter me tape sur les nerfs, soupira-t-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était celle qui avait ramené le sujet « Gryffondor éperdu » sur le tapis.

-Il s'accroche à toi on dirait, observai-je en me retenant de rire.

-Ne m'en parle pas… grogna-t-elle.

Nous avions déjà bien entamé la distance qui nous séparait de la tour Gryffondor. Je grimaçai en pensant que je devrai refaire tout le chemin inverse…

-Bon Black, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me coller comme un chien, ça serait sympa.

Encore cette comparaison avec un chien… j'allais commencer à me faire des idées.

-Tu apprécies ma compagnie, relevai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu transformes tous mes propos, grinça-t-elle.

-J'adore t'énerver, dis-je.

-Je n'adore pas être énervée, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pourtant ça te rend vachement sexy, lâchai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux verts et me regardait comme si deux jambes m'avaient poussé à la place des oreilles. Et puis, étonnamment, elle éclata de rire.

-T'es vraiment… fit-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

-Drôle ? Beau ? Talentueux ? Tout ça à la fois ? suggérai-je.

-Non, modeste, ricana-t-elle.

-Oui, aussi, dis-je innocemment.

Elle secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas de rire avec moi.

Nous étions arrivés devant le portrait d'une grosse femme. Arrivés à destination, apparemment.

-Bon, eh bien… bonne nuit Black, fit Evans.

-Merci _Lily-jolie_, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux en coin.

C'était le surnom que Potter s'acharnait à lancer à tout va à sa dulcinée. Cependant, au lieu de me coller une baffe bien sentie, la tigresse rousse me renvoya mon sourire elle se retourna pour donner le mot de passe au tableau, dissimulant par la même occasion ses joues rosées.

**XoxOxOXXOOXXOxXOXOOXO**

Je trébuchai. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me trouvais là. Mais quel cinglé ce Rogue aussi…

-Active, Black, t'es lent, me lança justement le concerné, quelques mètres devant.

Plus vite, plus vite… facile à dire. Je n'étais pas habitué à parcourir la forêt interdite en pleine nuit sous ma forme humaine, moi.

Severus soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté que je vienne avec lui. Dès que j'avais appris qu'il comptait se payer une petite escapade nocturne en solitaire, je m'étais invité. Apparemment il cherchait un moyen pour me semer sur place… mais je n'y pouvais rien moi ! Il faisait tellement sombre que je voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon pied, menaçant de se prendre dans une racine à chaque pas de plus et comme lancer un lumos était hors de question, sous peine d'attirer une quelconque créature de la forêt, pas moyen d'obtenir un peu de lumière.

Mes pensées furent brutalement stoppées par un choc frontal, me cognant contre quelque chose. Ce quelque chose siffla un « Fais pas de bruit », donc j'en conclu que ça devait tout simplement être mon compagnon d_'infortune_. Il n'empêche, que je ne fis pas le malin et ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Mon œil fut attiré par la lune qui se dessinait bien ronde au dessus de nos têtes.

-Merde, soufflai-je pourquoi fallait-il qu'on sorte la nuit de pleine lune Severus ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-T'es pas sérieux Sirius, se moqua-t-il.

-Tu fais des jeux de mots toi maintenant ? grinçai-je entre mes dents

-J'essaie juste de te faire taire, tête de nœud, répliqua-t-il.

-Merci. Tu veux camper ici ou on se bouge ? demandai-je, piqué au vif.

Il me toisa, ou du moins je crois – je n'y voyais rien – puis il fit volte face avant de se remettre en route. Une fois arrivé dans une petite clairière, qui était plus éclairée que les bois, Severus scruta les buissons sur notre droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches déjà ? m'informai-je en baillant, après quelques minutes à l'observer tourner en rond dans cette clairière.

-Du Sisymbre, répondit négligemment l'autre dans un grommèlement, sans s'arrêter dans sa recherche minutieuse.

-Ah… ok.

Je n'avais _aucune idée_ de ce que pouvait être du … quoi déjà ? Bref de ce qu'il cherchait, alors je m'appuyai dos à un arbre et laissai mes pensées vagabonder en attendant qu'il trouve son trésor. Je n'avais jamais compris comment Severus pouvait trouver ça amusant de réaliser potions sur potions dans la petite salle annexe que le professeur Slughorn lui avait laissée à disposition… et surtout pourquoi il ne se contentait pas de se servir dans l'armoire à ingrédients dont il avait l'accès. Enfin…

J'entendis un petit cri de victoire, et regardai mon ami cueillir avec satisfaction des espèces de fleurs à l'aspect étrange. Il se releva, et marmonna pour lui-même:

-Maintenant, quelques sangsues et le compte est bon.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-C'est quoi la potion que tu veux préparer ?

Il me regarda, hésitant.

-Du polynectar. Tu le saurais si tu suivais un peu en cours, ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un air sombre.

Peut-être avais-je rêvé, mais j'eus comme l'impression qu'au moment même où il avait prononcé le nom de sa potion, il avait regretté aussitôt.

-Et tu veux prendre l'apparence de qui ? demandai-je, suspicieux.

-C'est pour le professeur Slughorn, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de la préparer, affirma-t-il rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'étang quelques mètres plus loin.

Soit il me cachait quelque chose, soit j'avais vraiment un problème de paranoïa. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un « accio » en direction de l'eau noire. Il avait à peine refermé sa boite pleine des charmantes petites bêtes, qu'un hurlement fendit le silence qui s'était posé. Mes yeux se portèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le cri animal.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de loups-garous dans cette forêt, soufflai-je.

-Mais non, fit Severus en roulant des yeux avant de repartir par le chemin inverse.

Nous marchions depuis un moment en silence, lorsqu'un autre appel sauvage se fit entendre. Et bien plus distinct que le précédent. Je crispai ma main sur ma baguette. Je savais que je ne risquais pas grand-chose, étant animagus, mais non seulement je ne voulais pas me transformer devant Severus - c'était quelque chose que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi - mais en plus Rogue, lui, n'avait que sa baguette pour se défendre contre quel que soit cet animal à la voix puissante.

J'entendis des pas de course et des grognements au loin et retins ma respiration. Severus s'était crispé, je le sentis. Nos regards se croisèrent, et dans un accord silencieux nous nous mîmes à courir en étouffant des jurons. J'espérai qu'on se dirigeait vers Poudlard et pas dans la gueule de la bête. Les branches gênaient notre ascension, nous griffaient le visage et arrachaient nos habits. Severus stoppa brusquement et je lui rentrai dedans une seconde fois, sauf que celle-ci était bien plus violente et nous fûmes projetés tous deux à terre.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, m'énervai-je.

-Désolé, grogna Rogue en se relevant, j'ai cru voir quelque chose là-bas.

Il me désigna de la main une direction, mais j'eus bien de la peine à distinguer quoi que ce soit à part du noir ou des troncs d'arbre. Il me tendit la main gauche pour m'aider à me relever, que je pris avec gratitude. C'était rare les contacts physiques avec lui, quels qu'ils soient, alors je ne m'étonnai pas qu'il reprenne sa main rapidement, comme si je l'avais brûlé. Nous reprîmes notre course jusqu'au château, et c'est avec soulagement que je vis enfin la lumière à travers les arbres devant nous. Ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Je soupirai, mais à peine allais-je ouvrir la bouche pour parler, que je vis quelque chose bouger sur ma droite.

-Attention ! fis-je en poussant Severus vers l'avant, alors que la bête atterrissait durement sur moi.

Coincé entre le sol et deux yeux fous couleur ambre, je compris très rapidement que cet énorme loup gris était trop imposant pour être un simple loup sauvage. Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, mais je devinai sans peine ce à quoi j'avais affaire. Sa patte maintenait mon épaule gauche, m'empêchant tout mouvement, et ses griffes plantées profondément dans ma chair me donnèrent un haut le cœur. Il grogna, puis je vis sa mâchoire s'approcher dangereusement de ma gorge.

Je décidai qu'il était grand temps pour moi de me transformer…

Lorsque mes mains furent remplacées par des pattes, la bête s'immobilisa, ses dents empoisonnées à deux centimètres de ma veine jugulaire. Il eut un jappement et me regarda, déboussolé. J'en profitai pour retourner la situation, ignorant la douleur dans mon épaule. S'en suivit un combat, chacun voulait se retrouver sur l'autre, le dominer. Ça aurait pu être amusant, si le loup ne cherchait pas à s'échapper de ma prise pour aller dévorer mon ami. Je vis du coin de l'œil Severus qui se tenait là, planté comme un piquet. Mais quel imbécile ! Pourquoi ne fuyait-il pas ? Je lui lançai un aboiement, qui fut coupé par un coup de tête du loup qui m'assomma à moitié. Ma vue s'était troublée et mon corps menaçait de me lâcher.

Lorsque je ne vis plus des étoiles, je me rendis compte avec effroi que le loup était déjà loin et Severus essayait vainement de lui lancer des sorts qui semblaient ricocher sur la peau dure de l'animal. Severus, tombé à terre, pointa sa baguette vers la tête du monstre dans un dernier recours :

-Avada Kedavra !

Un cerf sauta sur le flanc du loup gris et tous deux roulèrent à terre. L'éclair vert leur passa juste au dessus de la tête.

Mon cerveau tenta vainement d'analyser le comportement de cet herbivore trop téméraire. Même si la situation était loin d'être normale, l'adrénaline dans mon sang m'empêcha de penser rationnellement. Je m'élançai donc sur le loup, tel un suicidaire, et essayai d'occuper son esprit. Le cerf se posta devant Severus et sembla lui présenter son flanc. Ce dernier comprit le message. Il se hissa sur le dos de l'animal qui bondit aussitôt en direction du château. Le loup, sentant sa proie s'échapper, devint furieux et m'arracha l'épaule qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien. Je vis trouble, me sentant mal et ne pus empêcher le garou de galoper vers son proche repas.

Manquant de perdre connaissance en jetant un coup d'œil à ma plaie, je me forçai à clopiner jusqu'au château. A travers mes yeux embrumés, je vis la porte du château s'ouvrir et se refermer. Le loup laissa ses marques de griffes sur la porte tandis que le cerf tentait de le pousser et l'éloigner. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui me parurent des heures, le loup furibond sembla se calmer et accepta de mettre de la distance entre cette porte et lui-même avec dépit. Il était complètement éreinté. De l'écume recouvrait son corps transpirant, ses yeux étaient tellement exorbités que le blanc en ressortait encore plus. Il avait un comportement bizarre. Il se détournait de temps en temps et mordait ses propres flancs de ses dents tranchantes.

Je me figeai lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de moi, effrayé que l'odeur du sang attire le loup, même sous ma forme canine, et qu'il me saute dessus. Il ne sembla même pas m'apercevoir, tellement dépité d'avoir laissé s'échapper son diner et occupé à se punir.

Plus je me rapprochais du château, plus j'avais l'impression que le bâtiment pourtant bien encré sur ses briques s'amusait à s'éloigner de moi. J'arrivai devant les marches, en gravis une, jetai un regard derrière moi et vis une forme se faufiler à travers les branches de l'arbre cogneur avec agilité, ce même arbre s'immobiliser, puis le loup et le cerf disparaitre sous une racine. Je clignai des yeux, certain que la douleur me faisait délirer, puis me transformai. Le parc était redevenu calme. Seules ces longues marques sur le bois de la porte témoignaient de cette nuit terrifiante. Je serrai la mâchoire et n'osai pas jeter un coup d'œil à ma blessure. Ma main ne me répondait plus. J'ouvris la porte de mon autre main, puis refermai derrière moi. Severus était là. Pâle comme la mort, assis par terre, contre le mur.

-Black ! s'exclama-t-il horrifié en se relevant, le regard fixé sur mon épaule.

-Ce n'est rien, fis-je bien qu'aucun sourire ne parvint à se former sur mes lèvres, si ce n'est une grimace.

-Ne joue pas au héro, Sirius, grinça-t-il, Ça ne te va pas.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs pointa sa baguette sur mon épaule et je sentis avec dégout la plaie se refermer. C'était assez dégueulasse, la sensation… et non sans douleur. J'observai ma main et bougeai lentement mes doigts qui m'obéissaient à nouveau.

Il allait pointer ma tête de sa baguette, mais je le stoppai.

-Je m'occuperai du reste, t'en fais pas, dis-je peu enclin à le laisser manipuler mon visage avec sa baguette.

-Je crois que tu devrais quand même aller à l'infirmerie, grimaça-t-il.

-Je dois te rappeler qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin ? suggérai-je ironiquement.

Severus haussa les épaules. C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit. Mon cœur manqua un battement de surprise, mais au lieu de l'énorme monstre, se trouvait… James Potter et Peter Pettigrew ? Je plissai les yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas en excellent état, eux non-plus.

-Black ? fit Potter.

-Potter ? renvoyai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent pour former deux soucoupes.

-Ne me dites pas que… et Lupin… dit-il une moue de dégout sur le visage.

Potter sembla soudain perdre tous ses moyens et la panique se lut dans ses yeux, violente.

-Rogue si tu dis quoi que ce soit….

-Et bien ? demanda ledit Rogue, Vous devriez vous faire expulser ! Il a failli me tuer !

-Nous tuer, tu veux dire, rectifiai-je.

Les pièces du puzzle finissaient de s'assembler dans ma tête.

-C'est un loup-garou… murmurai-je abasourdi.

-Qui va là ? hurla une voix rauque.

**XoxOxoxxxXOxoxXxxXOoxOxOX**

-Je les ai trouvés devant la porte du parc, ces petits insolents. Et amochés comme ils le sont, ils n'ont pu que se battre entre eux, c'est inadmissible, si vous voulez mon avis Monsieur-le-directeur, fit le concierge, Nous devrions les soumettre à un châtiment adéquat. Que diriez-vous de…

-Deux mois de retenues ? proposa sagement l'homme à la longue barbe blanche parsemée de mèches brunes en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Rusard finit par hocher la tête avec résignation. A croire qu'il avait autre chose en tête que de simples heures de colle…

-Bien, fit le professeur, Argus, vous pouvez disposer.

-Très bien, Monsieur-le-directeur, grommela le concerné avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dumbledore posa alors consécutivement ses yeux sur chacun de ses élèves présents dans le bureau. Deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards. Bien sûr. Mais il savait que c'était bien plus qu'un simple conflit entre deux maisons rivales cette nuit. Il savait que la lune était pleine et que les marques de griffures présentes sur chacun de ces jeunes hommes n'étaient pas innocentes.

-Je vous écoute.

Aucun de nous ne voulut prendre la parole en premier. Pourtant Rogue bouillonnait de rage sur son fauteuil.

-Oui ? Severus ? fit gentiment le directeur.

-Il a failli me tuer ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je voulus le corriger une nouvelle fois, et préciser « nous » mais je sentis que le moment n'était pas venu.

-Qui donc? fit Dumbledore pourtant pas l'air particulièrement intrigué ou surpris.

-Monsieur, il faut que vous sachiez, fit Rogue en s'avançant sur sa chaise, Il y a un loup garou parmi vos élèves.

Il attendit que leur directeur se fende en deux de surprise, mais ce dernier resta calme.

-Je suis au courant.

-Comment ! s'écria Severus en se levant de son siège, Vous avez autorisé un élève lycanthrope étudier à Poudlard ?

-Severus, restez calme, s'il-vous-plait, tenta le barbu.

-Mais vous êtes dingue ? Combien d'élèves ce monstre a-t-il déjà manqué de mordre et contaminer à son tour ?

Au mot de « monstre », je vis du coin de l'œil Potter serrer ses poings sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Le vieil homme enleva ses lunettes, soupira en se frottant les yeux, l'air soudainement passablement fatigué.

-Severus, cette situation ne s'était encore jamais produite, informa l'ainé, Pour la bonne raison que la cabane hurlante, où Monsieur Lupin passe ses pleines lunes, a toujours été verrouillée.

Pettigrew baissa les yeux.

-Je veux que vous renvoyiez Lupin, siffla Severus en pointant du doigt l'homme face à lui.

Potter se leva à son tour.

-Alors comme ça on devrait renvoyer les loups-garous, mais pas les mangemorts ? On devrait virer de l'école ceux qui n'ont jamais choisi leur condition et laisser la vie paisible à vous les Serpentards qui êtes tous à la solde de Voldemort ? Et de votre propre gré ! C'est injuste, si tu veux que Remus parte, aies au moins la dignité d'en faire de même espèce de sale enfoiré !

Je grinçai des dents. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait ce Potter. Severus foudroya du regard le binoclard et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Dites-moi que vous allez le renvoyer, fit-il simplement.

-Je suis désolé, Severus, il faut comprendre…

Severus se rassit, comme sonné.

-Vous plaisantez… souffla le jeune serpentard.

J'étais moi-aussi surpris. Quant à eux, les deux gryffondors soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Severus, je sais que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est grave, j'en suis conscient, commença notre directeur.

-On dirait pas, grognai-je.

-Mais j'ai donné sa chance à Monsieur Lupin il y a six ans, ce qui est arrivé était un terrible accident, il n'aurait jamais dû sortir de la cabane, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sur Potter et Pettigrew, qui eurent rapidement fait de s'écraser sur leur fauteuil, Cependant il vous faut être tolérant. Vous vous en êtes sorti indemne, et ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Ne croyez pas que je vais taire son secret, siffla Severus, comme une menace.

J'imaginais déjà la scène.

-Espèce de… commença Potter.

-Ça suffit monsieur Potter, coupa sèchement Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, Je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir.

-Je lui ai sauvé sa peau à cette enflure ! s'insurgea le brun aux lunettes, J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser s'offrir un encas !

Severus pâlit.

-Taisez-vous ! gronda le vieil homme en haussant la voix, Severus, je vous demande de garder le silence. Je ne veux pas que l'atmosphère de cette école devienne plus hostile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Si un seul mot sur cette affaire s'échappe, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer tous les cinq. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Voir le directeur s'énerver vous donnait l'envie de se faire le plus petit possible sur sa chaise.

-Vous aurez deux mois de retenues, et tous les points seront retirés à Serpentard et Gryffondor. J'espère que ça servira de leçon à chacun d'entre vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien déserter mon bureau, ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Allez à l'infirmerie.

On se leva à l'unisson, échangea un regard meurtrier et partit, séparé en deux groupes bien distincts.

**XoXOXoxXOxOxXoxoxXoXOxoXOXOxx**

-Merlin, dis-je à Severus, une fois qu'on se retrouva les deux, J'avais encore jamais vu ce vieux fou sortir de ses gongs jusqu'à maintenant.

Et je ne souhaitais plus jamais en faire l'expérience. Severus serra les dents, et me lança un coup d'œil.

-Il cache bien son jeu ce vieil hypocrite, cracha-t-il.

Mon ami avait l'air de se sentir trahi, pour une raison qui m'échappait. Je prononçai le mot de passe de notre salle commune. Bien sûr, ça me rageait de savoir que pour ce qui partait d'une simple escapade nocturne, la punition soit aussi sévère. Mais quelque chose me faisait penser que ce n'était pas ce qui le mettait en rogne.

-Tu sais bien que les Gryffondors sont toujours favorisés, dis-je.

Evidement, nous les serpentards, on était beaucoup moins crédibles, hein ?

-Ils ne devraient pas. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait, répliqua l'autre.

-Mais ça a toujours été comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne. T'as l'air de le prendre personnellement.

-Non, pas du tout, dit-il un brin ironique, J'vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, après tout Lupin a juste voulu nous mettre en morceaux. Enfin, _me_ mettre en morceau, se corrigea-t-il, toi tu ne risquais rien après tout, t'es _animagus_.

Je sentis des reproches dans sa voix, comme s'il me blâmait de le lui avoir caché. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il ne dit plus rien et tira les rideaux autour de son lit.

Quel abruti.

**XoXOOxOxXOXOxoxxoOxOXx**

-Je dois rêver, c'est pas possible !

-Tous les points disparus ? En une seule nuit !

-Mais qui a fait ça ?

Je m'intéressai au sol lorsque je passai à côté de l'attroupement formé autour des sabliers vides de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Narcissa me regardait avec soupçon. Rogue fulminait, ce qui signifiait pour lui, qu'il ne pipait mot et fusillait du regard chaque personne qu'il croisait, terrifiant un bon nombre de premières années.

-Vous avez fait quoi la nuit dernière? fit ma cousine, pas très sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

-Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? demandai-je un peu trop rapidement pour passer pour innocent.

La rumeur de notre escapade fit rapidement son chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de chacun. Seule la partie où le loup-garou apparaissait avait été modifiée, apparemment. Le soir même, tous les lions et les serpents fixaient sur nous un regard hargneux. Evans avait fait une scène à Potter et lui avait administré une gifle magistrale. Ce fut ma seule distraction de la journée.

-Bravo Black, lâcha amèrement Wilkes en m'administrant une tape dans le dos.

Je compris qu'il m'en voulait à mort, parce qu'à cause de mes retenues j'allais louper pratiquement tous les entrainements, et le match contre les Gryffondors n'était pas loin. Ce qui réussissait à me rassurer, c'était que Potter était capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Franchement qu'est une équipe sans son capitaine ?

Oui, Wilkes aurait aimé que je lui dise ça un jour…

Le soir même, Severus et moi nous rendîmes jusqu'aux serres pour notre première retenue. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue liste et elle se déroula comme je l'imaginais… un vrai cauchemar. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il n'aurait resté plus que quatre cadavres dans cette pièce poussiéreuse, en dehors des plantes pourries.

Je reçus une lettre le lendemain. Pas une beuglante… Merlin merci ! Mais une lettre quand même fulminante. Le contenu, écrit en lettres capitales sur vingt centimètres au moins n'en était pas moins insultant. D'après mon humble mère, je faisais honte à la famille, enfin le blabla habituel. Si un jour j'avais reçu une beuglante… et bien peut-être bien que c'aurait été pour ma conversion en gryffondor ou mes fiançailles à une fille de moldus. Là c'est sûr… mais en attendant, jamais Mère n'aurait osé s'humilier de la sorte.

Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes, entre les entrainements le matin, déplacés par notre capitaine à cinq heure et demie, les cours, les retenues, les repas… j'avais l'impression d'être, comme appellent ça les moldus, un robot préprogrammé.

Les vacances de février arrivèrent malheureusement très rapidement.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxOX**

Les deux premiers jours, je fus sur mes gardes, je craignais qu'on m'amène à prendre ma décision à tout moment. L'absence de mon père me donnait un délai. Je savais qu'il serait là. Le lundi soir, cependant, nous fûmes tous les quatre réunis à table et c'est tendu que je commençai à manger. En réalité je ne fis que jouer avec ma fourchette, je ne pouvais pas avaler un seul morceau.

Je repérai l'air solennel de mes parents. Je saisis que ce soir, c'était _le soir._ Je m'y étais préparé mentalement et j'étais paré contre les cris indignés de Mère suite aux insultes que j'osai prononcer à l'encontre de leur maître.

-Pardon ? hurla-t-elle, devenue rouge.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, répondis-je d'une voix posée et sans tremblement.

Pourtant à l'intérieur de mon être, sous mon masque, j'étais mort de peur. Je m'étais attendu aussi à ce que Regulus n'intervienne pas. Il ne fit que de se prendre la tête entre les mains après mon objection.

-Espèce de petit crétin insolent, gronda ma mère en se levant, Est-ce ainsi que nous t'avons éduqué ?

Rarement je l'avais vue aussi survoltée, elle qui passait son temps à contrôler les émotions de son visage.

-Que vous avez essayé de me lobotomiser le cerveau, tu veux dire ? rétorquai-je.

Mon père n'avait toujours aucune réaction, il me fixait simplement, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer, dis-je effrontément.

Merlin que je sonnais Gryffondor à ce moment-là.

-Orion, dis quelque chose ! fit Mère paniquée.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est bien la réaction de Père. Contre toute attente, il se mit debout, furibond, et pointa sa baguette sur moi. Mon corps vola s'écraser dans un craquement contre le mur le plus proche. Un peu sonné, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et essayai de me relever avec difficulté dans un état second. Je me sentis tiré vers le haut alors que j'étais à genoux et remis sur mes pieds, telle une poupée de chiffon.

-Te rends-tu compte de la honte que tu jettes sur notre famille, sale morveux ? siffla-t-il après m'avoir empoigné par le col.

Ma tête m'élançait suffisamment pour que je grimace. J'oubliais à chaque fois à quel point nos murs étaient durs. Père avait une lueur horrible dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu à un stade aussi avancé de la haine, et pourtant j'en avais vu de ses colères ! Il appuya sa baguette contre ma tempe, me faisant déglutir. Je sentais le bout de bois, presser de plus en plus fortement, comme s'il voulait qu'il entre dans mon crane.

-Tu ne mérites pas le nom des Black, dit-il calmement en appuyant bien sur les mots, Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

J'écarquillai les yeux d'effroi. Il n'était tout de même pas capable… mon propre père ?

-Avada Kedav- commença-t-il.

-Non ! cria Regulus en s'élançant sur notre père et le faisant tomber au sol. Je ne réfléchi pas plus et m'élançai vers la sortie. Aussitôt dehors, je courus aussi vite que je pus, comme si le diable était à mes trousses. Je n'avais jamais fuis aussi vite de ma vie. J'entendis un cri de rage au loin et des bruits d'objets cassés. Je pris ma forme animale et ne me retournai pas une seule fois.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxOX**

Ma course effrénée, alimentée d'horreur et de répulsion finit par s'arrêter, mais uniquement lorsque mes membres n'obéirent plus. Je m'écroulai à terre, mort de fatigue. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je n'eus qu'une seule envie, ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Le destin en voulut autrement. Je sentis une petite main passer entre mes deux oreilles.

-Maman, maman, regarde il y a un loup qui dort ! fit une voix fluette.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec un petit garçon émerveillé de sa trouvaille. Ses grands yeux bruns me fixaient comme hypnotisé. Il fut arraché rapidement de tout contact, visuel ou physique, par sa mère apeurée qui le réprimanda violemment. Je clignai des yeux, ébloui par le soleil et me rendis compte qu'il était déjà haut dans le ciel. J'étirai mon corps de chien frigorifié, le petit gaillard bien loin de moi et me relevai. J'examinai les alentours et reconnus immédiatement le parc où je me trouvais. Pour cause, je retrouvais souvent Nymphadora et ses parents à cet endroit. Je repris ma forme humaine, derrière un buisson, et mes pas me conduisirent devant leur immeuble délabré. Je m'assis sur un banc, face à leur fenêtre et attendis là. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'attendais, je me sentais complètement perdu.

Mon père avait voulu me tuer, et il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait pu… je n'y croyais toujours pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider d'aller sonner chez eux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit dans un état aussi pitoyable. Alors je restai planté sur ce banc, la lumière s'affaiblissant peu à peu. Pendant une heure, ou bien deux, trois, je n'avais aucune certitude du temps qui s'écoulait. Les yeux dans le vague, je me sentais comme une coquille vide. Enfaite, tout m'était indifférent. Que les passants me dévisagent avec curiosité, que je n'aie plus de maison, que quelques gouttes de pluie tombent sur ma tête, puis un véritable torrent. Je n'en avais rien à foutre.

-Black ? fit une voix remplie de stupéfaction.

Je relevai la tête, par reflex et vis la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir à ce moment précis.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Evans en plissant pour mieux m'examiner à travers la pluie.

Je détournai la tête avec honte, en espérant que la pluie qui dégoulinait sur mon visage dissimulerait les trainées salées qui s'y étaient mêlées. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement s'en aller et me laisser là ?

-Tu compte rester longtemps sous la pluie comme ça ? Tu vas attraper la mort tu sais, dit-elle.

Je me raclai la gorge pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ma voix.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? fis-je amèrement, Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose pour toi si je crevais ?

-Bien sûr, je me sentirais coupable, affirma la rousse.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi bien droite, et croisa ses jambes. Je l'observai, elle était complètement trempée. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau et elle essayait de contrôler les tremblements de son corps frêle. Je me sentis dégueulasse de la laisser là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'agressai-je.

-Je te tiens compagnie, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement, Si tu veux rester ici, et bien moi aussi.

-Ne joue pas à ça Evans, dis-je fatigué, De toute façon où veux-tu que j'aille ?

-Je ne rentre chez moi que si tu viens avec moi.

-Tu te fous de moi là ? dis-je ahuri.

-Pas du tout, sourit-elle en se levant, Allez viens Black.

Elle me tendit sa main mais en voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle la laissa retomber.

-T'es vraiment borné, tu sais ça ? s'écria-t-elle en se retournant furieuse et marchant d'un pas rapide. Je la regardai s'éloigner et sans que je le veuille, ma bouche s'ouvrit.

-Attends ! fis-je en me levant, tiré par une force inconnue.

Evans s'arrêta, surprise. Je m'en voulus aussitôt. J'étais arrivé à sa hauteur et la regardais de haut.

-Merci, grognai-je.

La rousse éclata de rire.

-Je vais marquer ce moment dans les annales, assura-t-elle, Le jour où Sirius Black m'a dit « merci ».

-N'en rajoute pas, s'il-te-plait, grommelai-je en marchant côte à côte avec elle.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxOX**

Lavé, séché et habillé, je sortis de la salle de bain d'Evans. Jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver ici un jour. Je lui souris légèrement, reconnaissant, et remarquai qu'elle était nerveuse. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

-Bon, écoute moi bien et t'as pas intérêt à tout faire foirer, d'accord ? Tu es un élève de ma classe, tes parents viennent de mourir et tu n'as nulle part où aller. Comme je suis préfète en chef, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de t'héberger pendant cette semaine. Des questions ?

Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas rire. On aurait dit qu'elle me récitait une leçon de métamorphose. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

-On est de retour, annonça une voix de femme.

Les parents Evans entrèrent dans la pièce et se retrouvèrent face à moi.

-Oh, bonjour, fit la mère étonnée de me trouver là, on se connait ?

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns-roux, au nez retroussé. Une femme pleine de vie.

-Non, maman, fit rapidement Lily, c'est un élève de ma classe… ses parents sont morts donc il avait besoin d'un lieu pour dormir.

Je me retins de rouler des yeux. Cette fille ne savait pas mentir apparemment… si elle avait pu annoncer la mort de mes parents avec encore plus de désinvolture, je crois que ça aurait été parfait… vraiment !

Sa mère me dévisagea et un petit sourire espiègle fleurit au coin de ses lèvres. Pas dupe apparemment. Elle me tendit la main.

-Hélène Evans, je suis navrée pour le décès de tes parents, dit tout de même la femme.

-Enchanté madame, fis-je en serrant sa main, Sirius Black.

Je crois qu'elle m'aima bien, elle me fit un clin d'œil alors que son mari entrait en scène.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avouer directement que tu nous ramènes ton petit copain à la maison, Lily-chérie, sourit son père en me serrant la main – Paul Evans – ça t'aurait évité d'inventer toute cette histoire.

La rousse en question devint rouge pivoine.

-Papa… marmonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ? fit-il innocemment, plus le droit de rigoler ?

Sa fille roula des yeux et je m'esclaffai. Le père me regarda de haut en bas et sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers sa fille.

-Par contre jeune fille, petit ami ou pas, je ne veux pas qu'il dorme avec toi, tu as seulement seize ans et...

-Pas de problème, dis-je, le canapé me convient très bien et puis je vous remercie déjà de bien vouloir m'héberger cette semaine c'est très aimable de votre part.

Je crois qu'il fut bluffé par mon ton diplomate.

-Bien, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-B… Sirius, fit la jeune rousse, tu veux que je te fasse visiter la maison ?

Un élan de générosité ? Je crois qu'elle voulait surtout s'éloigner de ses parents.

-D'accord, merci _Lily._

Prononcer son prénom m'écorchait la bouche… enfin pas tant que ça en réalité, mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si c'était tout à fait naturel pour moi de passer de « Evans » à « Lily » en un délai de quelques minutes.

Donc, _Lily_, avait commencé à me montrer la maison ; la salle de bain que je connaissais déjà, sa chambre qu'elle fut un peu réticente à me montrer. Nous étions dans le couloir lorsqu'une voix criarde nous informa de sa présence.

-Je suis là ! fit la jeune fille, car j'imaginais mal un homme avec une telle voix… je crois qu'elle était presque aussi désagréable que celle de ma mère.

Evans soupira et secoua la tête.

-Ma sœur, expliqua-t-elle devant mon air intrigué.

-Salut le monstre, lança-t-elle à la cantonade, T'es qui, toi ? demanda la jeune fille entrant dans mon champ de vision. Ses yeux se baladèrent sans gêne sur mon corps, semblant me jauger.

-C'est Sirius, un ami d'école, répondit Lily a ma place, voulant apparemment rapidement en finir avec cette entrevue.

-Ah bon ? Depuis quand t'as des amis Lily ? fit l'asperge ambulante avec un méchant sourire.

Oui, je dis asperge, parce que la fille faisait à peu près ma taille, et était maigre comme un clou. Ses cheveux coupés courts rendaient son cou interminable. Je pensais que la rousse lui renverrait une réplique bien sentie dans les dents, mais à mon étonnement, ses yeux se voilèrent et son menton trembla. Je décidai que je lui devais bien quelque chose.

-Sirius Black, enchanté, fis-je en m'avançant souriant, tout mon charme mis en avant.

Ce fameux sourire aux lèvres qui, je le savais, faisait tomber toutes les filles… non, je ne me_ vante_ pas, c'est un fait, c'est tout. Elle cligna les yeux et me serra la main, son visage adouci en une seconde.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Pétunia, sourit-elle en retenant le peu de bave qui menaçait de couler de sa bouche microscopique.

Bon je sais, j'ai tendance à exagérer les faits… parfois.

-Comment est-ce que vous vous connaissez avec Lily ? demanda l'asperge au cou de girafe, qui semblait ne pas croire que Lily connaissait un tel spécimen que moi.

-Et bien c'est simple, fis-je en passant un bras autour de la taille de la rousse, Lily et moi sommes dans la même école depuis six ans. Ça crée des liens.

Pétunia avait froncé ses sourcils blonds et nous regardait avec des soupçons au fond de ses prunelles.

-Attends, tu veux dire que vous… fit-elle sans terminer sa phrase comme avec dégout.

-Nous quoi? demandai-je en faisant semblant de jouer à l'idiot.

Lily me regardait éberluée, j'étais sûr qu'elle se retenait de me donner une bonne baffe pour avoir posé ma main sur sa hanche.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Pétunia agacée, mais rongée par la curiosité.

Je souris d'un air parfaitement hypocrite.

-Qui ne craquerait pas pour une fille aussi belle et intelligente que Lily ? demandai-je et tournant la tête vers la concernée et lui prenant le visage de mon autre main pour poser mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche mais ne la referma pas. J'ignorai la sensation étrange qui se propageait dans tout mon corps et ne pris pas garde non plus à la rousse qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Je la poussai vers sa chambre tout en disant « À plus tard » à Pétunia encore abasourdie.

Je fermai la porte et lorsque je me retournai vers la tigresse rousse, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, j'eus l'honneur de recevoir ma première gifle de sa part.

-Aie, fis-je en portant ma main à ma joue, je l'avais vraiment méritée ?

Elle était devenue rouge.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Comme si Potter n'était pas suffisant…

Je grimaçai.

-Tu ne peux pas me comparer à Potter… j'embrasse bien mieux que lui, fis-je.

Une lueur de malice traversa ses yeux.

-Je ne sais pas… je crois que je n'ai pas bien eu le temps de me rendre compte, dit-elle pour me taquiner.

Je plissai les yeux, ayant horreur qu'on me mette sur le même palier qu'un imbécile comme Potter.

-Peut-être, ajouta-t-elle songeusement, qu'il faudrait que tu me montre une nouvelle fois pour voir…

J'haussai un sourcil et eus un sourire en coin avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains et rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes. Je collai mon corps contre le sien et restai une seconde à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, nos nez se frôlant. Elle me regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer Sirius Black. Elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle semait… et puis m'embrasser n'était pas une si grande punition, si ?

-J'ai réussi à fermer le bec de ta sœur, non ?

Elle eut une ombre de sourire en se rappelant la tête de Pétunia.

-Merci pour ça.

-Il faudrait savoir… dis-je malicieusement, une claque ou des remerciements ?

-Tais-toi si tu n'en veux pas une deuxième sur l'autre joue, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres rosées, faisant exactement comme avec toutes les autres avant elle.

A mon étonnement, elle noua ses bras autour de ma nuque et répondit avec ardeur. Je continuai de l'embrasser, l'adrénaline ayant écarté toute pensée rationnelle de mon esprit. Je descendis mes mains pour les passer dans son dos, sensuellement, effleurant sa chemise de mes doigts, puis raffermis ma prise autour de ses hanches pour l'attraper et la soulever. Ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille, par automatisme et je marchai vers son lit. Je l'y déposai avec agilité, tout en gardant nos lèvres en contact. Nos langues se cherchaient, se heurtaient, avec une passion violente que je ne connaissais pas auparavant.

J'allais passer une main sous sa chemise, les siennes occupées dans mes cheveux, lorsqu'une voix parvint à nos oreilles.

-A taaaable !

Se fut comme si nous nous étions brûlés. D'un même geste, je reculais et elle me poussait. J'atterris, dos contre le sol, Lily sur moi, que j'avais attirée sans le vouloir dans ma chute. Elle se mordit les lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Je fus secoué d'un petit rire. C'était vraiment trop bizarre comme situation.

Elle se releva rapidement et je fis de même, lissant mes vêtements. On échangea un regard, puis elle sortit de la pièce en rougissant légèrement.

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxOX**

_Lorsque je m'endormis, sur le canapé bordeaux des Evans, j'eus un peu d'espoir. De l'espoir de pouvoir tout recommencer… une nouvelle vie ? _

… _naif._

**XoxOXXOxOxoxXOOxOXxOX**

Deux jours plus tard, Evans et moi n'avions pas mentionné l'incident, préférant effacer cette partie de nos mémoires. Une visite imprévue se pointa devant la porte de la maisonnette des Evans ce jour-là. J'étais fasciné par la télé…vision, et étais planté devant comme un idiot depuis un petit moment, ne me lassant pas d'appuyer sur les boutons pour changer de chaîne, lorsque la sonnette retentit, me faisant sursauter. Lily qui faisait ses devoirs à côté de moi se leva et alla ouvrir. S'en suivirent des cris typiquement féminins.

-Emma ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria la voix de la rousse.

-Suprise ! s'écria l'autre en riant.

-Entre, fit Lily, tiens pose ta veste ici, offrit-elle.

Je me crispai et préparai mon sourire un peu forcé. Je n'avais pas du tout envie que tout Poudlard soit au courant que j'avais passé les vacances chez Evans.

-Emma, je te présente Sirius Black, un ami d'école, dit Lily en me désignant de la main à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Un _ami _? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. N'importe qui à Poudlard savait qu'Evans et moi ne nous portions pas dans le cœur. Et en principe je n'avais pas besoin d'être présenté.

-Emma Neils, dit-elle en me tendant la main, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres.

-Salut, fis-je en la lui serrant.

Son nom ne me disait pas plus que son physique.

-Emma habite la maison à côté, on allait à l'école ensemble quand on était petites, précisa Lily avec un air entendu.

-Ah, d'accord, fis-je en comprenant. Ce que je devais apparemment comprendre aussi, c'est que c'était une moldue… et qui ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas l'existence des sorciers.

-Je vais pas vous déranger, fis-je rapidement, de peur de faire une gaffe, Je vais faire un tour.

Je saluai les deux filles d'un signe de la tête et sortis à l'air froid. Emmitouflé dans mon écharpe de quidditch serpentard, je savais exactement où je voulais aller. Je surveillais mes arrières, par reflex, et sonnai à la porte de leur immeuble gris. On m'ouvrit presque immédiatement lorsque je m'annonçai. Monter dans cette saleté d'ascenseur m'en fit de nouveau voir de toutes les couleurs et à peine sorti de l'engin, une Andromeda en pleurs vint me serrer dans ses bras à m'étouffer.

Je caressai gentiment ses cheveux, pour la calmer.

-Ça va Andro, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil, dis-je.

-Comment ça, que ça va ? s'exclama-t-elle, Tu nous a fait un belle peur. Où est-ce que tu as dormi ces trois derniers jours ?

-Chez… un ami, mentis-je, Mais, comment est-ce que vous avez été mis au courant de toute cette histoire ? demandai-je, sourcils froncés.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre sur ma droite. Je tournai la tête et vis Regulus qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

-Entre, fit Andromeda, calmée de ses émotions. Elle me fit assoir sur le canapé. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Ou bien soif ? Tu dois être frigorifié…

-Non ça va, merci, dis-je simplement mais elle était déjà partie dans la cuisine.

-Où est-ce que tu étais? questionna mon frère, toujours debout.

J'hésitai à lui répondre. Après tout, qui me disait qu'il n'irait pas tout rapporter à nos parents ? Il secoua la tête et me donna une claque derrière la mienne avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

-T'es vraiment con Sirius. Pourquoi t'as refusé ?

-Quoi ? fis-je hors de moi, Tu me connais vraiment aussi mal ?

-Si on en avait parlé avant, ça aurait été différent… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante, mais peut-être que c'est toujours possible…

-Tu parles de quoi là ? demandai-je, énervé qu'il ne m'écoute pas.

-On aurait pu faire ça tous les deux. Sans rien dire à personne… ça aurait été notre secret.

-J'suis largué là, tu peux pas t'expliquer plus clairement ? fis-je sentant que je m'échauffais, Faire quoi tous les deux ? S'enfuir ?

-Mais non t'es con ou quoi ? Entrer chez les mangemorts, rétorqua-t-il en baissant la voix pour qu'Andromeda n'entende pas.

J'avais décidé qu'il était complètement taré cette fois-ci.

-Regulus, je n'ai jamais voulu y entrer, je pensais que tu savais ça.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Oui, je sais. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, avoua-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil. J'étais censé y comprendre quelque chose ?

-Ecoute, si tu me traduis pas un peu ton charabia je vais péter un câble là, avertis-je pas loin de la vérité.

Il rit, ce qui m'agaça encore plus.

-Bien. Je vais être sincère. En tant que… _renié_, tu ne sers à rien, dit-il franchement, Tu n'iras évidemment pas chez les mangemorts, et les autres ne te feront jamais vraiment confiance, vu que tu es un serpentard. Pourtant tu as envie de te battre du côté des aurors, pas vrai ? fit-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre et hochai la tête.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras entrer dans leur école avec ton passé, celui de ta famille et ton nom Sirius ?

-J'ai plus vraiment de nom, remarquai-je amèrement.

-C'est pas encore trop tard, mère ne t'as pas encore effacé de l'arbre. Elle espère que tu reviendras à la raison.

-T'es dingue ? Je retournerai jamais là-bas, et je ne _veux pas_ être mangemort.

-Moi, ce que je te propose Sirius, fit mon frère avec un air conspirateur, C'est de devenir Mangemort avec moi.

Soit il était sourd, soit il était un véritable abruti.

-Et de les trahir ensuite, donner des informations à l'autre camp.

… si je m'attendais à ça.

-Tu veux que je te dise Regulus ?

-Vas-y, fit-il en souriant.

-T'es complètement givré mon pauvre vieux. T'as des tendances suicidaires ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Pas du tout, je veux simplement me rendre utile avec ce que j'ai. Utile au bon camp, je veux dire, précisa mon frère.

Je souris. Au moins on était d'accord sur ce point.

-Bon, je te demande pas de revenir tout de suite sur ta décision, dit-il, Mais réfléchis-y et … s'il-te-plait fais le bon choix. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire semblant de te détester toute ma vie… et ce que je veux encore moins c'est d'avoir un jour l'ordre de te tuer.

J'hochai la tête. Son idée n'était pas si stupide au fond. Complètement folle, ça oui, mais pas stupide.

-Sirius ! s'écria une petite voix avant qu'une tignasse bleue me saute dessus.

Je ris et embrassai la petite Nymphadora sur les deux joues.

-Salut ma belle.

La concernée me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle était adorable. Sa tête pivota et elle aperçut mon frère. Elle lui sourit.

-Salut Regulus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris.

-_Pour une fois_ que je vous vois les deux ensemble ! rit-elle.

Je lançai un regard de reproche à Regulus qui faisait de même pour moi.

-Tu m'avais pas dit, commença-t-on en même temps.

Puis un fou-rire me prit. C'était tellement ridicule comme situation !

C'est ainsi qu'Andomeda et Ted nous retrouvèrent, avachis sur le canapé, entrain de rire comme deux grand débiles. Alors qu'en réalité, je ne m'en rendais même pas compte, mais quelque chose d'horrible venait de se décider dans ma tête et celle de mon frère. Un pacte que je ne pouvais que regretter.


End file.
